O Diabo de Highlands
by GiseleRibeiro
Summary: Adap. Escócia medieval, 1273 As pessoas o chamam de Diabo, o lorde mais notório de toda Escócia. Edward, é o novo Lorde de Masen, só quer agora uma família. Ele só se preocupa com a sobrevivência do seu clã, e para isso ele precisa de uma esposa.
1. Chapter 1

Resumo

**Escócia medieval, 1273**

As pessoas o chamam de Diabo, o lorde mais notório de toda Escócia. Edward, é o novo Lorde de Masen, só quer agora uma família. Ele só se preocupa com a sobrevivência do seu clã, e para isso ele precisa de uma esposa. Ele quer alguém que seja forte e lhe dê muitos filhos. Ele quer uma mulher flexível que não o questione e o obedeça sem pestanejar. Ele também quer que seja uma mulher apaixonada para aquecer a sua cama... Se conseguir que ela tenha ao menos uma entre as três qualidades não seria mau. Isabella viveu sujeita a crueldade de sua madrasta por muito tempo. É a única explicação para sua ânsia de casar com o Diabo da Região Montanhosa da Escócia. Ela está determinada a ser uma boa esposa, mas esse Diabo tem que aprender que existem mais coisas num matrimônio do que o que acontece no quarto do casal...

**Capítulo I**

**Inglaterra do norte, 1273**

— Minha senhora!

O grito ansioso fez com que Isabella fizesse uma pausa no que dizia ao cozinheiro e olhasse ao seu redor. Sua criada atravessava rapidamente a cozinha e vinha em sua direção, com uma expressão zangada e muito preocupada. Essa combinação usualmente era causada pelas ações da sua madrasta Sue. Perguntou-se qual seria a confusão que Sue teria aprontado agora, Isabella rapidamente prometeu ao cozinheiro que terminariam a conversa sobre o cardápio mais tarde, e saiu apressada ao encontro de sua criada.

Claire pegou suas mãos no momento que se aproximaram. Sua boca se curvou para baixo quando anunciou, — Sua madrasta lhe chama.

Isabella fez uma careta e suspirou. Sua madrasta só mandava procurá-la quando estava de péssimo humor, o que era normal para Sue, e queria animar-se maltratando um pouco a sua desafortunada enteada, o que sempre fazia. Por um momento, Isabella considerou ignorar o chamado e buscar uma tarefa fora da fortaleza pelo resto do dia. Mas isso só pioraria o mau humor da mulher e seus subseqüentes abusos.

— Devo ir ver que quer então, — Isabella disse e apertou as mãos do Claire reconfortando-a antes de passar ao lado dela.

— Ela está sorrindo , — Claire advertiu , seguindo-a.

Isabella fez uma breve pausa com a sua mão apoiada no puxador porta do grande salão, com um temor, invadindo-a. Uma Sue sorridente não era uma boa coisa. Usualmente isso queria dizer que Isabella estava a ponto de sofrer. A verdade era que a mulher nunca se atrevera a bater-lhe, mas existiam coisas bem piores para sofrer, existiam tarefas tão desagradáveis que Isabella às vezes quase preferiria receber uma bordoada. Mordendo o lábio com preocupação, ela perguntou, sabe o que a tirou do sério dessa vez?

— Não, — Claire disse desculpando-se. — Estava gritando para Eric que escovasse bem a égua quando um mensageiro do rei chegou, ela leu a mensagem, sorriu, e mandou a chamá-la.

— OH, — Isabella ofegou fracamente e endireitou seus ombros, levantou o queixo, e abriu a porta. Era a única coisa que podia fazer, se aprumar e rezar para que algum dia pudesse livrar do controle férreo e dos abusos de sua madrasta.

— OH, Isabella! — Sue sorria com um sorriso muito amplo e radiante que realmente não era sinal de um bom presságio.

— Informaram-me que desejava falar comigo. — Isabella disse timidamente, consciente de que Claire se movia as suas costas. A criada sempre lhe oferecia o seu apoio moral durante os ataques da Sue.

— Sim — Sue continuou com seu largo sorriso dentuço, embora estivesse desdentada, banguela teria sido uma descrição mais exata. Na mulher faltava-lhe a metade dos dentes, e os que sobraram eram marrons e retorcidos. Sue raramente sorria, e certamente nunca o fazia largamente para não mostrar o estado de sua boca. Sua conduta atual aumentou a ansiedade de Isabella.

— Desde a morte de seu pai, ocupei-me com o seu bem-estar, e durante algum tempo estive muito preocupada com seu futuro, minha querida, — Sue começou a dizer.

Isabella se conteve para não sorrir sarcasticamente diante da declaração dela. Seu pai, Charlie Swan, tinha sido um bom homem e um barão fiel ao seu rei. Quando o rei Henry III lhe pedira para que se casasse com a problemática lady Sue e que a tirasse da corte, onde ela incomodava a todos na corte, o seu pai aceitara a árdua tarefa dignamente. Mas lady Sue não. Ela havia se ressentido do fato de ver-se unida a um homem que possuía apenas um Baronato e também havia sentido uma aversão instantânea pela filha dele Isabella, ao chegar a Swan.

Não tinha sido tão ruim no início. Com a presença na casa, do pai de Isabella e do seu irmão, Jasper, Sue ao menos se comportava cordialmente com ela. Mas Jasper resolveu unir-se às Cruzadas com o Príncipe Edward I, e partira há três anos. Então o príncipe precisou retornar para ser coroado rei depois da morte de seu pai rei Henry III, mas Jasper ainda estava na Tunísia. E para piorar ainda mais, nem bem ele partiu seu pai tinha morrido de uma afecção cardíaca.

Charlie Swan mal fora colocado na cripta familiar, quando Sue deixou de lado qualquer fingimento de urbanidade e soltasse as rédeas dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos e sua sinistra personalidade. Esses últimos três anos tinham sido um inferno do qual Isabella temia nunca mais escapar. Sua única esperança era esperar o retorno de seu irmão para assumir a casa e para que ele pudesse providenciar o casamento dela e enviá-la para bem longe dessa mulher. Infelizmente, Jasper parecia não ter nenhuma pressa em voltar.

— Decidi que já é tempo que se case, — Sue anunciou, — e o rei está de pleno acordo comigo.

— Ela quer dizer que o rei decidiu que você deveria se casar, e então ela se vê forçada a estar de acordo também, — Claire resmungou atrás de Isabella, suficientemente baixo para que Sue não pudesse ouvi-la. — Não acha que ela voluntariamente lhe deixaria ir e renunciaria ao prazer de lhe atormentar, esse é seu passatempo favorito.

Isabella mal ouviu o que sua criada dizia, pois estava muito ocupada tentando assimilar o que Sue dizia. Uma parte dela teve medo de que fosse simplesmente uma piada cruel por parte da Sue: alimentar suas esperanças, para logo em seguida as afundar.

— E por esse motivo eu já escolhi um marido para você, e o próprio rei negociou o seu contrato de matrimônio, — Sue anunciou grandiosamente. — Acabei de receber uma mensagem que diz que tudo está arrumado, você se casará.

Isabella simplesmente esperou, sabia que havia algo mais. Sue finalmente, explicaria que tudo era uma brincadeira, ou nomearia algum lorde absolutamente horrível, fedorento e velho com quem Isabella certamente seria muito infeliz. Muito infeliz.

— Seu prometido já está a caminho daqui, neste momento. Ele é o lorde do Masen, — ela anunciou triunfalmente.

Isabella ofegou. Isso era pior que um lorde velho e fedorento, é o Diabo do Masen.

A expressão de Sue era de contentamento. — Sim, e desejo a ambos toda a infelicidade do mundo.

— Cadela, — Claire grunhiu furiosamente desde atrás de Isabella.

Ignorando a sua criada, Isabella conseguiu reprimir todo o horror e desalento, e conservar os seus traços faciais inexpressivos. Não aumentaria o prazer da Sue revelando quanto profundo era o golpe que lhe tinha infligido. O Diabo do Masen? A mulher não só a odiava, desprezava-a com o mais profundo de seu ser se estava disposta a entregá-la a esse infame lorde escocês.

— Agora vá, — Sue disse feliz, aparentemente tendo obtido sua diversão. — Não desejo mais vê-la na minha frente daqui para frente.

Isabella concordou acenando com a cabeça rigidamente e deu a volta, tomando Claire pelo braço para guiá-la para fora do grande salão e fora da fortaleza.

— Cadela! — Claire grunhiu, logo que as portas de fortaleza se fecharam atrás delas.

Isabella simplesmente correu ao cruzar rapidamente o pátio do castelo para os estábulos.

— Velha horrorosa e sádica, — Claire continuou. — Tem um coração de pedra e uma cara de bruxa. Satanás deve ter rido muito no dia em que o rei obrigou o seu pai a casar-se com semelhante filha do demônio.

Isabella lançou um mecânico sorriso agradecido para Eric, o chefe de estábulos, quando a deixou entrar com Claire nos estábulos e a ajudou a montar um cavalo já selado.

— Vi o sorriso cruel na cara da Sue quando recebeu a mensagem, — o chefe de estábulos explicou. — Imaginei que vocês poderiam necessitar um passeio quando ela acabasse com vocês.

— Sim. Obrigado, Eric. — Isabella respondeu.

— Seu pai deve estar se revirando dentro da tumba, — a criada replicou, enquanto Isabella a fazia subir ao animal.

Com uma pequena ajuda de Mac, Isabella montou atrás da criada enquanto ela continuava furiosa com seu discurso insano — E a sua adorada e Santa mãe deve estar espumando pela boca, desejando poder estar viva para lhe arrancar pedaço por pedaço a essa cadela.

Isabella esporeou a égua para lançá-la a um meio galope, Eric consciente tinha montado em seu cavalo e as seguia um pouco mais atrás.

— Deveria envenenar o hidromel dessa harpia desdentada, — Claire ameaçou, enquanto elas atravessavam o pátio num passo tranqüilo, dirigindo-se para ao portão de entrada e a ponte levadiça. — Cada habitante dessa fortaleza me agradeceria por isso. E eles, até ergueriam um monumento para mim, por libertar à humanidade dessa víbora... Ah!

Isabella sorriu fragilmente diante da ladainha de Claire. Tinham alcançado o meio da ponte levadiça, e ela tinha acelerado o passo Laady. A égua imediatamente lançou um relincho de alegria e começou a correr. Isabella não se incomodou em virar-se para averiguar sobre o Eric; sabia que ele as seguiria. Além disso, estava muito ocupada em manter-se sobre o cavalo ao mesmo tempo em que conduzia as rédeas, enquanto Claire lhe cravava as unhas na sua cintura por medo de escorregar da sela.

Só quando a raiva de Claire começou a enfraquecer Isabella afrouxou brandamente as rédeas de sua égua. Laady respondeu imediatamente, já estava acostumada a essa rotina. Cada vez que Sue fazia algo cruel ou mesquinho, Claire perdia a calma, e Isabella a levava para passear para impedir que ela dissesse ou fizesse algo pelo o qual poderia ser castigada.

Assim que sua égua Laady diminui o passo, Eric emparelhou o seu cavalo ao lado delas e ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas Isabella negou com a cabeça. Tinha pouca vontade de explicar "a notícia feliz" da Sue. Isso só iria enraivecer Claire novamente, e ela já estava suficientemente zangada. Em vez de perder tempo em apaziguar a sua criada, esperaria até o momento em que ela mesma pudesse considerar a situação.

— Pode dar a volta agora, — Claire disse. — Já estou tranqüila, não direi nem farei nada para essa mulher desprezível. E de qualquer maneira é uma perda de tempo mesmo. Estou certa que o Diabo tem algo especial guardado para ela quando ela finalmente morrer. Embora fosse mais aprazível que ela o fizesse logo para que todos nós o desfrutássemos.

Isabella conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso, mas não teve energia para responder. Em vez disso, deteve seu cavalo e lançou o olhar ao chefe de estábulos. — Pode levá-la para casa, Eric?

— Não retornará agora então? — O perguntou com preocupação.

— Agora não. Eu gostaria de ficar um tempo a sós.

— Não volte muito tarde ou poderá meter-se em problemas, — avisou-a. — e não permaneça aqui fora muito tempo, ou virei procurá-la.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça, então os observou voltar para o castelo. Pela maneira como ele inclinava a cabeça para Claire, Isabella soube que a mulher provavelmente estava explicando o que ocorria e o que estava por acontecer.

Matrimônio. Com o Diabo do Masen.

Isabella reprimiu o medo que imediatamente comprimiu a sua garganta. Deu volta em seu cavalo, dirigindo-se a uma clareira do bosque. Era um recanto tranqüilo por onde corria um rio com uma linda uma cachoeira.

Isabella levou Laady à beira da água para que a égua pudesse beber, assim que desmontou acariciou automaticamente o pescoço de sua égua enquanto olhava fixamente para água.

Sempre se dirigia para ali, quando estava angustiada, pois achava que esse lugar a relaxava. Era ali aonde trazia todos seus problemas e suas dúvidas. Usualmente, o som da água tirava suas preocupações, e a fazia sentir-se melhor. Mas não estava certa se teria êxito dessa vez. Suspeitava que fosse custar muito poder aplacar essa grande preocupação.

Fazendo uma careta, Isabella se moveu para sentar-se sobre uma grande rocha na beira da água e tirou os sapatos. Em seguida se inclinou e colocou a mão entre seus pés para agarrar a barra da parte posterior de seu vestido, passá-la entre as pernas e prendê-la na cintura. Uma vez feito isso, retornou a margem do rio e delicadamente afundou os pés na água, sorrindo quando a corrente fria molhou sua pele. Isabella ficou assim por um momento antes de dar um passo para dentro da água, um suspiro de contentamento escapou de seus lábios enquanto o líquido gelado foi rodeando os seus pés e suas pernas até os joelhos.

Fechando os olhos, simplesmente ficou parada ali, tentando não pensar sobre o casamento com o Diabo do Masen. Isabella queria passar alguns minutos de calma e serenidade; logo consideraria seu futuro.

Esses momentos não duraram muito, pois a barra de sua saia se desenganchou de sua cintura e caiu entrando na água.

Gritando surpreendida, Isabella tentou sair do rio, mas não pôde evitar que os seus pés se enredassem na barra molhada da saia e tropeçar. Inclinou-se para frente no último momento, com os braços estendidos, esperando evitar a queda. Mas sua mão escorregou pelo limo da grande rocha antes de cair no rio, Nesse instante ela bateu contra a rocha machucando as suas costelas e seu quadril enquanto sua cabeça afundava na água, ao mesmo tempo ela batia o lado do maxilar em outra pedra.

Isabella arquejou pela dor e engoliu uma grande quantidade de água enquanto esteve submersa. Ela retornou à superfície imediatamente, cuspindo e esparramando água para todo lado, enquanto procurava ignorar a dor, tentando sentar-se na água. Colocando sua mão ao lado de seu queixo, Isabella tocou o ponto sensível. Embora lhe doesse, ela acreditava não ter quebrado nada. Sua mão então desceu para o quadril dolorido, e resmungou um palavrão.

Não era perfeito? Isabella nunca tinha sido a mais ágil das mulheres, mas nunca havia sido tão desastrada como nesse momento. Parecia que a boa sorte a tinha abandonado justo nesse dia.

Sacudindo a cabeça, impulsionou-se para ficar de pé e cambaleou para fora do rio. Ela percebeu que a égua, tinha recuado e que agora a observava desgostosamente. Isabella suspeitou que tivesse salpicado água no animal quando tinha caído. Mas não se incomodou em desculpar-se, simplesmente voltou a sentar-se sobre a grande rocha, tremendo de frio.

Isabella se sentira muito bem com os seus pés na água, mas agora que seu vestido estava completamente molhado sentiu muito frio onde o pano tocava sua pele.

Fazendo uma careta, ela tentou manter a saia afastada das pernas, mas logo desistiu.

Murmurando entre dentes, trabalhou nos cordões dos sapatos para tirá-los, e depois lutou para sair de dentro do vestido. Uma tarefa quase impossível. Era um pesadelo absurdo despir um vestido molhado. Isabella estava avermelhada, ofegante, e suada quando conseguiu tirá-lo.

Deixando-o cair ao chão com alívio, voltou a sentar-se pesadamente na grande rocha, mas o calor que ela tinha gerado com seus esforços logo se desvaneceu, e Isabella se encontrou outra vez tremendo de frio pela camisa úmida que usava. Mas não iria tirar se essa peça e ficar sentada ali nua. Ainda que as pessoas que a conheciam raras vezes vinham ao seu lugar favorito, faziam-no ocasionalmente, e ela não iria arriscar-se a ser apanhada em estado de nudez absoluta.

Mas Isabella também não era tão parva para ficar simplesmente sentada ali morrendo de frio. Precisava descobrir um modo de secar o corpo e a sua camisa de baixo, sem ser vista e devia fazê-lo rapidamente se não quisesse se resfriar.

Seu olhar foi para sua égua, Laady que tinha deixado de observá-la ressentidamente e estava outra vez na margem. Isabella vacilou por um momento, considerando as possibilidades da idéia que lhe fazia cócegas na mente, então ficou de pé, recolheu seu vestido, e se moveu para a égua.

Edward foi o primeiro homem a vê-la. A imagem o fez frear tão abruptamente que seu cavalo empinou erguendo as duas patas dianteiras em resposta ao puxão na rédea. Ele comprimiu as suas coxas ao redor do cavalo para se equilibrar, mas não afastou sua vista da mulher no desfiladeiro.

— Por Deus! O que ela está fazendo — Emmett perguntou enquanto se detinha ao lado dele.

Edward nem sequer olhou o seu amigo corpulento e moreno, que era seu primeiro em comando. Ele simplesmente sacudiu sua cabeça silenciosamente. Ele estava fascinado com a imagem a sua frente. A mulher estava a cavalo numa clareira, fazendo correr a sua montaria para a direita, e depois à esquerda, para retornar em seguida ao ponto de partida. O fato em si era muito estranho, mas o que paralisou a voz do Emmett e de Edward também foi que ela estivesse fazendo isso não vestindo nada exceto uma camisa íntima transparente e que segurasse suas rédeas com os dentes. As mãos dela estavam ocupadas em outra coisa. Elas estavam levantadas em direção ao céu e segurando algo que parecia ser uma capa ou algo semelhante flutuando por cima de sua vasta cabeleira cor de mogno enquanto montava daqui para lá… daqui para lá… daqui para lá.

— Quem acredita que seja — A pergunta de Eleazar foi dessa forma que Cullen percebeu que os outros homens se aproximaram.

— Não sei, mas poderia observar essa moça o dia todo, — Jacob disse, com sua voz soando faminta. — Mas há outras coisas que estaria fazendo todo o dia com ela.

Edward se sentiu irritado com o comentário. Jacob era seu primo, o mais bonito e encantador entre os homens do seu clã; moreno, bonito, e com um sorriso fascinante, custava-lhe pouco esforço seduzir às mulheres e as levar para sua cama de noite. E o homem se aproveitava dessa vantagem, seduzindo as mulheres em qualquer oportunidade que se apresentasse. Se os títulos de nobreza fossem outorgados pelas habilidades amorosas, Jacob teria sido o rei de Escócia.

— Eu primeiro gostaria de saber por que a moça está fazendo o que faz, — Emmett disse lentamente. — Não desejaria me deitar com uma moça que não está bem da cabeça.

— Não é a sua cabeça o que levaria para minha cama. — Jacob riu.

— Sim, — Sam disse com sua voz soando quase sonhadora.

Edward lançou um olhar duro aos seus homens. — Se adiantem. Os alcançarei logo.

Houve um curto silêncio quando as sobrancelhas se curvaram interrogativamente e os olhares foram trocados, em seguida os cinco homens impeliram de suas rédeas.

— Cavalguem rodeando o prado, — Edward instruiu, quando se puseram em marcha.

Houve outra troca de olhares, mas os homens seguiram pela orla da vegetação.

Edward esperou que eles desaparecessem de sua visão, para em seguida voltar a observar a mulher. Seus olhos a seguiram em sua trajetória descabida, várias vezes antes que fizesse seu cavalo a avançar em direção da clareira.

Não havia entendido assim na borda da clareira, mas a mulher na verdade se movia a grande velocidade em seu animal, desacelerando apenas para dar a volta antes de estimular o seu cavalo a uma nova corrida. A égua não parecia se importar com essa insanidade. O animal parecia pensar que era uma espécie de jogo e se entregava complementado em cada carreira que fazia com uma velocidade impressionante.

Edward se aproximou da égua, mas a mulher não o notou imediatamente. Sua atenção oscilava entre a rota diante dele e o tecido levantado em suas mãos. Quando ela finalmente o viu de relance, ele não estava preparado para sua reação.

Os olhos da moça se abriram imensamente, e a sua cabeça foi para trás com um solavanco, e fazendo-a morder involuntariamente as rédeas que ela prendia fortemente entre seus dentes. A égua repentinamente se deteve levantando-se nas duas patas traseiras. A jovem imediatamente desceu às mãos para agarrar às rédeas e o tecido que segurava foi bater na cara de Edward, um tecido enorme, pesado e molhado. Essa batida o cegou momentaneamente, fazendo-o largar as suas rédeas pelo choque, e repentinamente seu cavalo estava empinando-se também.

Edward caiu ao chão, enrolando-se no tecido molhado que apesar de uma grande quantia não serviu para amortecer sua aterrissagem. Uma violenta dor em suas costas tirou-lhe o ar, e revirou sua cabeça, antes que perdesse o sentido.

Uma espécie de sacudidela o despertou. Piscando, pensou que por um momento o golpe na cabeça o tinha cegado, mas em seguida houve outro puxão e ele se deu conta que era algo sobre seu rosto. O tecido úmido, Cullen respirou com alívio. Parecia que na verdade ele não estava cego. No entanto não teve certeza até que tirou o tecido de seu rosto.

Outro puxão se repetiu, mas esse estava acompanhado por um grunhido e com muita força. Uma força suficiente para separar sua cabeça do chão e dobrar seu pescoço em um ângulo incômodo. Temendo quebrar seu pescoço com a batida, Cullen decidiu que seria melhor ajudar a desenroscar-se do tecido molhado e levantou suas mãos para sua cabeça, tendo a intenção de segurar esse material pegajoso. Mas parecia que seu atormentador insistia em recostar-se sobre ele. Absorto como estava lutando com o tecido, em princípio não ouviu aos arquejos horrorizados que vinham de além do tecido sobre sua cabeça.

— Sinto muito, — Edward resmungou quando se deu conta que estava tocando os lados dos seios da mulher.

— Cuidado! Devagar ou vai rasgar... — A advertência terminou com um gemido como o som do tecido rasgando encheu o ar.

Edward fez uma pausa, mas em seguida continuou tentando extrair o tecido da cabeça, dessa vez sem desculpar-se. Nunca gostara de espaços fechados e sentia que se sufocava se não tirasse esse tecido imediatamente.

— Deixe-me... Eu posso

As palavras mal foram entendidas por Edward. Soavam como palavras estúpidas. Ignorou-as e continuou lutando contra do tecido, até que com outro som de rasgão, conseguiu desprender-se e pôde respirar com alívio. Cullen fechou seus olhos e respirou profundamente, cheio alívio.

— OH, meu Deus.

O gemido suave o fez abrir os olhos e deslizar a vista para a mulher ajoelhada ao lado dele. Ela movia o tecido entre suas mãos, examinando o material prejudicado com olhos pasmados.

Edward cogitou em lhe apresentar as suas desculpa novamente, mas já tinha pedido uma vez, e essa era a quantidade de desculpas a que ele normalmente se submetia por um ano inteiro. Antes que tivesse tomado uma decisão, a ruiva do cavalo deixou de examinar o tecido e voltou seus olhos alarmados para ele.

— Está sangrando!

— O que — Perguntou surpreso.

— Há sangue em meu vestido. Você deve ter cortado a sua cabeça quando caiu, — ela explicou, inclinando-se para examinar o couro cabeludo dele. Essa posição colocou a parte superior de seu corpo a poucos centímetros da cara masculina, e Edward começou a ter uma sensação de sufoco outra vez até que foi distraído pelos seios sacudindo-se diante de seus olhos.

A camisa que ela usava era muito fina e diáfana, e também estava molhada, ele observou que sem dúvida a fazia virtualmente transparente. Edward se encontrou cravando seus olhos nessas belas esferas com fascinação.

Aparentemente sem encontrar nenhuma ferida sangrando, a moça murmurou, — Deve ser na parte de trás de sua cabeça, — e repentinamente ergueu a cabeça dele do chão, provavelmente para examinar sua nuca. Ao menos foi isso o que Cullen imaginou quando a seu rosto foi enterrada entre os seios que tinha estado observando com tanto interesse.

— Sim, foi aqui. Deve ter ferido a cabeça contra uma pedra ou algo assim quando você caiu, — ela anunciou com uma mescla de excitação e preocupação.

Cullen simplesmente suspirou e se entregou às carícias dos seios observando-os com naturalidade. Realmente eram preciosos, e se algum homem tivesse que morrer sufocado, então essa era uma bela forma de falecer. Sentiu algo duro aproximar-se de sua bochecha direita e se deu conta de que os mamilos dela endureceram. Ela repentinamente paralisou como pressentindo o perigo. Não desejando fazê-la sair correndo de medo, ele abriu a boca e tentou virar a cabeça para falar uma ou duas palavras para acalmar a moça.

— Se acalme, — foi o que ele disse. Edward não acreditava em gastar saliva desnecessária. Mas duvidava que ela tivesse compreendido o que tinha lhe dito, pois as suas palavras saíram amortecidas pelo mamilo que repentinamente preencheu sua boca aberta. Apesar de sua intenção de não assustá-la, mas quando percebeu que tinha um mamilo na boca, Cullen não resistiu a fechar os lábios ao redor dele e lhe dar uma lambida com a língua.

No momento seguinte, sentiu que a dor transpassava sua cabeça outra vez e ele a deixou cair ao chão.


	2. Chapter 2

Meninas meu net caiu no chão e rachou toda a tela, mas vou continuar postando, ele não tem concerto aqui na minha cidade. Então vou ver se da para tirar da memória, e passar para o novo que vou comprar. Adorei os comentários continuem! ;D

**Adaptação!**

**Capítulo II**

— OH! — Isabella ofegou quando notou que deixara cair à cabeça ferida do homem.

Ela não tivera a intenção de fazer isso, mas ele tentara falar, e roçara a boca contra o seu seio o que tinha lhe causado uma sensação muito estranha. Ficara tão atordoada com o prazer abrasador que sentira que tinha soltado a sua cabeça.

O homem virou sobre o seu corpo, levantando seu _tartan1_ e ela teve uma imagem auspiciosa de suas pernas e uma pequena aparição de suas partes privadas. Isabella se obrigou a afastar a vista dessa imagem inquietante e em lugar disso se inclinou para frente para olhar a sua ferida na nuca. Ele era escocês, mas isso não a preocupava. Seu pai tivera vários amigos que eram escoceses, em sua maior parte Highlander que tinha conhecido na corte ou em suas viagens. Tiveram muitos visitantes da Escócia ao longo dos anos, e Isabella desconfiava que esse fosse mais um deles, e esperava que ele a tratasse com o mesmo devido respeito e bondade que outros sempre tinham demonstrado. Pois ela descobrirá que os escoceses não eram os pagãos primitivos como todos afirmavam e como era reputação deles.

Uma injúria, conseqüência da dor do homem, trouxe de volta a atenção de Isabella à ferida na cabeça. Havia muito sangue no vestido, e até havia mais mesclada com seu cabelo. Mas se tornava impossível dizer qual a gravidade da ferida com o sangue e a terra encobrindo a lesão.

— Está bem? — Ela perguntou inquieta, desviando seu olhar para ver o lado do rosto dele. O homem franzia a cara de dor, e o olho visível estava fechado. Isabella mudou de posição, ficou de joelhos e olhou por toda clareira como se estivesse pensando no que fazer. Então ela perguntou, — Acha que pode se levantar?

Um grunhido foi a sua resposta. Hesitando se isso significava sim ou não, ela se levantou, e em seguida se inclinou para agarrar seu braço e tentar colocá-lo de pé. — Venha, temos que cuidar de sua cabeça.

— Minha cabeça está bem, — ele grunhiu novamente, mas teria sido muito mais convincente se não enrugasse a cara de dor.

Suas palavras, faladas com um acento marcante, lembrou-a de que ele era escocês, e Isabella se inclinou ansiosamente sobre ele quando perguntou, — Conhece o Diabo do Masen?

A maneira como ele ficou rígido repentinamente, lhe sugeriu que pelo menos ele reconhecia o nome como a maioria das pessoas o fazia. Era um nome que todos os pais da Inglaterra e da Escócia estavam acostumados usar para assustar aos meninos. — Se você não se comportar, o Diabo do Masen virá lhe buscar, — era uma advertência repetida freqüentemente por babás e mães.

Quando o homem começou a sentar-se, Isabella rapidamente se moveu para lhe dar espaço. Mas para sua insatisfação, ele não respondeu a pergunta, mas simplesmente cravou seus olhos nela, com uma expressão fechada.

— Conhece-o? — Ela perguntou impacientemente.

— Sim. Eu sou Cullen, — ele disse finalmente, e Isabella franziu o cenho, sem saber o que isso queria dizer. — Edward era seu nome ou seu título? — Ela suspeitou que fosse o seu título, mas se perguntou se os Cullens eram vizinhos do clã Masen. Ela abriu a boca para lhe perguntar, mas imediatamente decidiu que isso não tinha importância. O que era importante era que o homem conhecesse diabo com quem ela supostamente devia casar-se.

— Ele não é tão cruel como dizem, não é verdade? — Ela perguntou esperançosamente. — É puramente um boato, certo? — continuou falando — Os contos se aumentam ao redor do calor das fogueiras, certo? — falava sem parar — Estou certa de que ele será um bom marido, realmente, não pode ser mais cruel que Sue. — finalmente concluiu — Não lhe parece?

O homem não respondia nenhuma de suas perguntas, o que fez Isabella pensar o quanto ele era terrivelmente mal educado. Mas nesse momento viu o fio vermelho descendo por seu pescoço e se lembrou de sua ferida. Realmente não ficava nada bem com ela ali sentada bombardeando-o com perguntas enquanto ele estava ferido.

— Continua sangrando, — disse com preocupação. Então esticou a mão para tocá-lo na nuca, e Isabella viu uma centelha de dor em seus olhos diante do simples toque.

Agarrando rapidamente seu arruinado vestido, ela ficou de pé e deu uma olhada ao seu redor. Para seu alívio, ele tinha caído próximo do rio. Por felicidade, ela apenas teria que caminhar por uma curta distância para alcançar a água.

Voltando-se para o homem no chão, lhe estendeu uma mão. — Venha, vamos cuidar de seu ferimento.

O homem olhou a mão que ela oferecia, mas ficou de pé sem aceitar sua ajuda.

Os homens são tão orgulhosos, Isabella pensou sacudindo exasperadamente a cabeça.

— Espere aqui, que eu irei procurar nossos cavalos, — ela informou. Os animais se afastaram uns vinte metros. Sua égua estava parada, dignamente ignorando o outro cavalo, que a farejava.

Isabella só tinha dado um passo nessa direção quando um assobio agudo a fez deter-se. Com os olhos muito abertos, ela olhou para Edward, e depois ofegou quando ele a agarrou pelo braço enquanto o cavalo repentinamente avançava até aproximar-se de seu amo e saudá-lo com um roçar de cabeça.

Isabella esperou apenas para ver o Edward murmurar uma palavra de aprovação ao animal. Ela deu volta e foi procurar a sua égua.

— Há um rio, depois essas árvores, — ela anunciou, retornando com a Laady — Podemos lavar a ferida, então poderei vê-la melhor para saber da sua gravidade.

— Estou bem, — Edward murmurou, mas a seguiu quando ela passou ao seu lado com a égua e caminhou entre as árvores.

— Golpes na cabeça podem ser muito perigosos, cavalheiro, — Isabella disse firmemente enquanto o conduzia a margem do rio. — Precisa ser limpa e medicada, e deve ficar atento e não dormir por algumas horas, afinal desmaiou depois da queda.

— Eu estou bem, — ele repetiu, com sua voz que era um grunhido.

— Eu julgarei isso, — ela anunciou, soltando as rédeas da Laady e movendo-se à margem. Uma vez ali, ajoelhou-se, arrancando um pedaço limpo do tecido de sua saia e o molhou na água. Estivera tentado secar seu vestido no vento, por isso ficara galopando daqui para lá, segurando-o sobre a cabeça. Provavelmente conseguiria um efeito mais rápido se tivesse corrido pelo campo numa carreira desenfreada na Laady, mas não quisera cavalgar pelo bosque de Swan sem roupa. O pequeno prado estava rodeado de árvores, e tinha esperado secar o vestido sem ser vista. Mas o plano obviamente não tinha funcionado muito bem. Havia sido vista e o vestido ainda não secara.

Fazendo uma careta, Isabella ficou de pé, então se virou para se reunir com Edward, só para estacar bruscamente e ficar perplexa quando viu que ele tirara as botas e estava metido no rio até os joelhos, inclinado para frente, com a cabeça debaixo da cascata.

— Que tola eu sou! — Isabella murmurou, desejando ter pensado nisso em vez de molhar sua saia novamente. Suspirando, colocou o vestido sobre uma grande rocha, a mesma que ela tinha estado sentada mais cedo. Imediatamente foi para onde ele estava lavando o sangue.

— Venha, deixe-me ver como está, — pediu , quando ele se endireitou, e tirou o cabelo de seu rosto, e começou a sair da água.

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha interrogativamente, mas parou brevemente diante dela para logo depois virar-se.

Isabella olhou o muro largo de suas costas e fez uma careta. Ele era quase um metro mais alto que ela. Não podia ver seu couro cabeludo.

— Aqui, venha, você tem que se sentar. — Tomando sua mão, o empurrou para um tronco caído. Então o obrigou a sentar-se, e em seguida se colocou entre suas pernas e o fez abaixar a cabeça para frente para poder olhar a sua nuca. Com ajuda da Claire, Isabella se encarregara na tarefa de atender aos vassalos feridos e doentes depois da morte de sua mãe. Isabella que estava acostumada a distribuir ordens aos soldados e aos servos adultos como se eles fossem menininhos. Pois falando honestamente, e de acordo com a sua larga experiência, essa era exatamente a forma de como os homens agiam quando estavam feridos ou doentes. Eram piores que qualquer criança com um mal-estar.

— Hmm, — ela murmurou , examinando o raspão. Ainda estava sangrando um pouco, mas os cortes na cabeça costumavam sangrar muito, e esse realmente era um pequeno corte e também pouco profundo. — Não está tão mal.

— Disse-lhe que estava bem, — ele murmurou, levantando a cabeça.

— Perdeu a consciência, — ela o questionou. — Me deixe ver os olhos.

Ele ergueu a cara, e Isabella segurou-o pelas bochechas, o olhar dela estudou lentamente os olhos dele. Mas eles estavam bem com certeza. Mais do que bem. Na realidade eram olhos muito belos; Grandes e de uma cor verde profunda, eles eram tão verdes que pareciam quase ém estavam emoldurados por longas pestanas negras. O resto de seu rosto também era muito atraente, com maçãs marcadas, um nariz reto, e lábios...

Os olhos de Isabella fizeram uma pausa ali, notando que seu lábio superior era magro, e o inferior mais cheio e pareciam bem suaves ao tato. Antes que ela pudesse repensar, a curiosidade a fez passar o dedo polegar sobre o lábio inferior, então constatou que sem dúvida era muito suave. Isabella se deu conta do que tinha feito. Pôde sentir um rubor colorir sua face.

— Tinha um pouquinho de barro ali, — ela mentiu, tentando afastar-se ao mesmo tempo, mas as pernas dele imediatamente a rodearam e a prenderam. Encontrando-se presa entre seus joelhos, Isabella sentiu seu primeiro momento de inquietação com esse homem. Não de medo, exatamente. Por alguma razão inexplicável acreditava não ter nada o que temer desse homem, mas a situação a pôs nervosa.

Isabella abriu a boca para pedir que a soltasse, mas conteve o fôlego quando as mãos dele se ergueram para segurá-la pelos quadris. Seu aperto abrandou imediatamente, mas não a deixou ir-se. Em vez disso, ele a manteve no lugar e abaixou a vista para o lugar que ela havia se ferido.

— Você também se machucou com a queda , — ele grunhiu, soando contrariado. — Tem um machucado no quadril.

Isabella mordeu o lábio e tentou imaginar-se em qualquer outro lugar menos ali, enquanto o olhar dele acompanhava a trajetória da sua mão, que parou debaixo de seu seio esquerdo dela. Essa ação causou um formigamento estranho na pele de Isabella.

— E aqui também.

Ela olhou para baixo. O hematoma era do escorregão na água, mas não havia um modo em como ele pudesse ver os hematomas através da camisa...

Os pensamentos de Isabella morreram quando viu que a sua camisa úmida estava totalmente transparente. Nitidamente era possível observar várias manchas escuras no seu corpo através do tecido molhado. Um grande machucado em seu quadril, e mais outro hematoma, até maior, em suas costelas, mas as outras manchas escuras não eram ferimentos. Seus mamilos estavam claramente à vista, e o pêlo cor de marrom escuro entre suas coxas contrastava com a pele pálida.

Um arquejo de horror escapou de sua garganta, mas antes que Isabella pudesse afastar-se para se esconder, ele já pegara seu braço.

— E aqui.

Ela já tinha visto todos esses machucados antes, eles eram o resultado da sua queda no rio, e não por cair da sua égua como ele avaliava. Isabella estava mais preocupada com outros assuntos nesse momento, como sua nudez e a cercania com o homem. Quando ele se inclinou um pouco mais perto para ver melhor a parte superior do braço dela, Isabella prendeu a respiração alarmada. O fôlego quente e doce do homem roçava seu mamilo através da camisa úmida. E o efeito era quase chocante.

Isabella estava completamente paralisada, contendo a respiração enquanto ele examinava a lesão. Ele demorou muito tempo examinando esse, muito mais tempo do que ele levou com os outros machucados. E durante todo esse tempo , ele inalava e exalava, enviando baforadas quentes de ar sobre o mamilo rígido. Cada vez que o fazia, um comichão estranho percorria o corpo de Isabella. Em seguida, repentinamente, levantou uma das mãos para passar um dedo ao redor do hematoma em seu braço, e sua mão roçou o mamilo sobre o tecido úmido.

Isabella tinha certeza que fora um roçar acidental, e que ele nem sequer o tinha notado, mas o efeito que teve nela foi deveras surpreendente. Então fechou os olhos enquanto um prazer que para ela era desconhecido percorria todo o seu corpo. Sentia-se ambígua entre colocar algum espaço entre eles e ou ficar ali gozando desse efeito assombroso. Quando ele finalmente soltou seu braço e separou suas pernas para liberá-la, Isabella abriu os olhos, para encontrá-lo se levantando. Antes que Isabella pudesse recuperar seus sentidos, e procurar o seu vestido para cobrir-se com ele, Edward pegara sua cabeça com uma mão e tinha inclinado à cara dela. Roçou com seu dedo um círculo sobre seu queixo.

—Tem outro aqui, — ele grunhiu.

— OH, — Isabella ofegou, enquanto seu dedo aparentemente seguia a linha do machucado até o canto de seus lábios. Isso, também tinha ocorrido na queda no rio, mas ela não podia mover a língua para dizer-lhe.

— Tem olhos muito belos, moça, — ele murmurou, olhando atentamente nos olhos.

— Você também, — Isabella sussurrou antes que pudesse repensar sobre essas palavras.

Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios antes que sua boca cobrisse a dela.

Isabella ficou rígida diante dessa carícia inesperada. Os lábios dele eram suaves, mas eram firmes, mas beijá-la era uma coisa completamente inapropriada. Isabella estava a ponto de dizer-lhe quando algo aguilhoou seus lábios. Isabella tentou recuar, mas a mão dele sustentava firmemente a sua cabeça, impedindo sua retirada. Repentinamente Isabella encontrou sua boca sendo invadida pela língua dele.

O seu primeiro impulso foi afastar-se à força, mas logo sua língua se enroscou com a dela, e Isabella paralisou. Essa carícia era surpreendentemente agradável. Ela se encontrou agarrando-se em seus braços em vez de afastá-lo com um empurrão, e seus olhos se fecharam enquanto um suspiro escapava de sua boca.

Ninguém nunca tinha beijado Isabella. Ninguém tinha se atrevido. Ela nunca tinha saído de Swan e, como filha do lorde, lhe era proibido passar algum tempo com os cavalheiros ou com qualquer homem no castelo. Essa era a primeira vez para ela, e na realidade não estava certa se gostava dessa coisa de beijar. Era interessante, e causava estremecimentos de excitação, mas eles eram apenas perceptíveis e estavam sombreados por uma grande confusão. Isabella não se sentiu muito decepcionada quando ele interrompeu o beijo. Mas ele não a soltou como ela esperava e em vez disso a sua boca simplesmente roçou sua bochecha sadia.

— Cavalheiro, — Isabella murmurou, pensando que era momento de apresentar-se e lhe dizer que tinha que deter-se. Isabella não teve medo de que ele não se detivesse. No momento em que lhe mencionasse que estava comprometida em matrimônio com o Diabo do Masen, ele provavelmente a deixaria em paz. Todos temiam ao Diabo, ela pensou e ficou quieta quando ele começou a acariciar com seu nariz o lado de seu pescoço.

Isabella se encontrou fechando os olhos outra vez, e um murmúrio de prazer escapou de seus lábios enquanto inclinava a cabeça para lhe permitir um melhor acesso. Chegou-se um pouco mais para perto do homem, as mãos dela agora tentavam agarrar-se em seus braços em vez de afastá-lo pela força. Toda espécie de sensações deliciosas percorreram seu corpo enquanto a boca dele se movia sobre a pele perto do brinco. Ele se concentrou nessa zona sensível até que Isabella se encontrou respirando sem fôlego e gemendo.

Sua boca finalmente retornou a dela, e dessa vez, ela não permaneceu inativa. Isabella o beijou em resposta, sua língua agora se envolvendo com a dele ativamente. O homem a levantou do chão erguendo-a nos braços e a pressionou contra o seu corpo.

Quando ele repentinamente interrompeu o beijo, ela gemeu com frustração, mas quando ele se sentou no tronco que estava derrubado no chão e a puxou para colocá-la sentada sobre o seu colo, algo do senso comum de Isabella retornou e ficou em alerta.

— OH, não! Não deveríamos estar fazendo isto. Eu estou comprometida em matrimônio com o Diabo do Masen.

Isabella esperara que isso o detivesse subitamente, mas o homem simplesmente murmurou, — Eu sou Cullen e quero um beijo.

Sua boca se encontrou sobre a dela outra vez, e Isabella se abstraiu de protestar. Um beijo não era nada tão grave, ela pensou, enquanto a língua masculina dominava sua boca novamente, ressuscitando a excitação. Ao menos assim teria essas lembranças para esquentá-la nas frias noites de sua vida de casada, ela pensou, acalmando sua consciência.

Então Isabella deixou de pensar e se permitiu desfrutar do beijo.

Era muito agradável estar sentada em seu colo. Relaxando-se, ela deslizou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, sendo cuidadosa em evitar o machucado da nuca enquanto o beijava com muito entusiasmo. Isabella estremeceu quando uma mão dele acariciou um seio através da camisa úmida. Tentando agarrar-se ao _plaid2_ escocês dele, Isabella gemeu contra sua boca. Ele massageou seus seios, e ela foi invadida por um torvelinho de novas sensações.

Quando o polegar dele estimulou o mamilo excitado, ela submergiu num furacão de prazer, e não conseguiu evitar mexer-se sobre o colo dele. Seus quadris se moviam por vontade própria sem que ela pudesse controlar-se.

Isto pareceu ter um efeito eletrizante no Cullen, Seu beijo imediatamente passou a ser mais exigente. A mão sobre as costas dela abaixou para os quadris e a outra começava a lhe dar um puxão no mamilo sobre o tecido que estava enrijecendo rapidamente.

Dessa vez Isabella inclinou a cabeça para lhe oferecer melhor acesso quando a boca dele se moveu sobre sua orelha novamente. As lambidas ali logo a fizeram gemer. Sua mão ainda estava fazendo coisas deliciosas no primeiro seio. Quando ele alcançou a área sensível da clavícula, Isabella já era uma massa de excitação, rebolando sobre seu colo em resposta ao calor líquido que parecia emanar da parte baixa de seu ventre.

Tão distraída como estava, Isabella não percebeu que ele empurrara para um lado a parte superior da sua camisa, revelando um seio. No entanto ela tomou conhecimento disso quando os lábios dele repentinamente deixaram sua clavícula e se fecharam sobre o mamilo nu.

Ela gritou com uma sacudida de excitação e se agarrou freneticamente ao plaid escocês do homem enquanto ele lhe lambia o mamilo.

Isabella sabia que era errado não deveria consentir esse tipo de liberdade para nenhum homem. Ela estava comprometida em matrimônio com outra pessoa. E embora ela nunca houvesse passado por uma situação igual, pois era uma donzela solteira, não podia permitir que… OH... Mas se sentia tão bem. E se realmente, deveria casar com o Diabo do Masen e tolerar sofrimentos atrozes, ou muito possivelmente até que fosse morta pelo homem, pareceu-lhe um pouco menos pecaminoso aproveitar-se desse prazer momentâneo. Um beijo ou dois mais... Que mal poderia fazer...

Além disso, era a coisa mais arrebatadora que experimentava em sua vida. Isabella nunca se havia sentido tão… viva. Tão cheia de paixão. Esfregou-se contra ele, procurando algo que ela nem sequer compreendia que era.

Então o Cullen liberou o seu mamilo da boca com uma última lambida e subiu a cabeça para voltar a cobrir sua boca. Se o beijo anterior tinha sido apaixonado e exigente, não fora nada comparado com esse. Ele esgrimiu sua língua como uma arma, colocando-a ferozmente dentro de sua boca como se estivesse enterrando uma espada no corpo de um adversário. Isabella lhe deu as boas-vindas e se defendeu com sua própria espada.

Sua mão novamente estava em seu peito e o polegar esfregando o sensível botão. Isabella gemeu e se encontrou apertando suas coxas enquanto um calor crescia ali.

Quando a mão dele se afastou de seu seio, ela se decepcionou. Entretanto, rapidamente ela começou a se intimidar quando sentiu que a mão dele descia por sua perna, levantando a barra da parte dianteira de sua camisa íntima. Isabella ofegou em sua boca e imediatamente começou a lutar. Isso definitivamente era mais do que estava disposta a permitir.

Rapidamente saltou de seu colo, conseguindo parar no chão.

O Cullen imediatamente tentou alcançá-la, mas Isabella deu uns passos para trás para ficar fora de seu alcance, então correu para apanhar rapidamente o vestido sobre a rocha. Sabendo que ele a perseguia e temendo que ele tentasse agarrá-la pelas costas, ela correu enquanto lutava para colocar o vestido, balbuciando ansiosamente enquanto tentava manter-se fora de seu alcance.

— Rogo-lhe isso, deve parar. Não deveria ter permitido nem um só beijo. Estou comprometida em matrimônio com o Diabo do Masen. Dizem que ele tem muito mau caráter e...

Suas palavras morreram em um arquejo quando ele a agarrou pelas costas e a fez girar para enfrentá-lo. Contudo não conseguiu beijá-la, pois a roupa cobriu sua cabeça. Isabella esperava que ele não terminasse de rasgar completamente seu vestido e que não continuasse também com sua profusão de beijos. Mas em vez disso, ele pegou na roupa, ajudando-a vestir-se corretamente. Parecia que a menção de seu prometido o tinha detido finalmente.

Aliviada porque ele novamente já não tentaria fazê-la pecar, Isabella lhe lançou um sorriso logo que o tecido desceu por seu rosto, e lhe disse, - Obrigada.

Cullen ajudou-a a colocar o vestido no lugar, e olhou atentamente para cara dela.

Isabella o admirou intensamente, tentando decorar suas feições para ter uma bela recordação nos tristes anos que viriam. Certamente ele seria o único refúgio agradável que teria depois que se casasse com o Diabo do Masen. Estava certa que seriam os olhos o que melhor ela recordaria dele. Esses olhos falavam tudo o que ele sentia. Nesse momento, eles ardiam com fome e Isabella suspeitava que os seus olhos estivessem refletindo esse sentimento também. Era uma loucura, não conhecia esse homem, mas na verdade, tudo o que desejava fazer nesse momento era esquecer-se de tudo, tirar o vestido e a camisa, e ser beijada novamente. Queria sentir suas mãos movendo-se sobre seu corpo como ele tinha feito minutos antes. Era algo que Isabella nunca tinha conhecido antes e que suspeitava nunca mais experimentaria como esposa do Diabo do Masen.

Aparentemente isso era algo que o Edward também queria voltar a fazer, porque sua cabeça começou a mover-se para baixo, sua boca procurando a dela, mas Isabella se separou rapidamente. — Não. — Suplicou. — Peço-lhe, Sir Cullen, não mais.

Ele vacilou franzindo o cenho como se estivesse confuso pela sua negativa. — Você gostou dos beijos, não o negue. — Sei que foi assim.

— Sim, — ela admitiu tristemente. — E daria muitos beijos mais, mas quero salvar sua vida. Se ele for tão mau como sua reputação afirma, o Diabo do Masen provavelmente lhe mataria se descobrisse sobre o beijo que compartilhamos. Não quero vê-lo morto por algo que será uma lembrança preciosa e que sem dúvida me sustentará durante as noites atrozes de minha vida de casada.

Edward piscou diante de suas palavras, logo sacudiu a cabeça. — Moça, eu sou o Cullen.

— Cullen, — ela repetiu brandamente. — Nunca esquecerei seu nome.

Ele fez uma cara de aborrecido, e então lhe explicou, — Cullen... É o nome do meu clã, eu sou Edward… O Cullen, — ele disse enfaticamente.

— Edward, — ela suspirou, pensando que era um nome muito mais agradável que Cullen.

Franzindo o cenho ele disse, — Cullen, em galés é Masen.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram horrorizados era terrível, era pior do que ela poderia ter imaginado. Se ele fazia parte do clã de seu futuro marido, então com absoluta certeza ela iria vê-lo freqüentemente. E ele estaria ali dia após dia, sendo uma tentação irresistível que ela teria que lutar contra pelo bem de ambos. Suas próprias vidas dependeriam disso.

— OH! Isto é terrível , — ela ofegou, imaginando-os anos de tortura que tinha pela frente. — É parente de meu prometido.

— Não, — respondeu exasperadamente. — Eu sou o seu prometido.

Tartan – é um tipo de tecido quadriculado, parecido com xadrez, com padrões de linhas diferentes e cores levemente distintas. É o padrão utilizado para se fazer um kilt, típica indumentária escocesa.

1 Tartan – é um tipo de tecido quadriculado, parecido com xadrez, com padrões de linhas diferentes e cores levemente distintas. É o padrão utilizado para se fazer um kilt, típica indumentária escocesa.

2 Plaid – Era constituída por uma peça de pano de lã xadrez, com um padrão de cores típico de cada clã, era preso por cima do ombro esquerdo por um alfinete de peito, com a extremidade suspensa nas costas, formando a manta. O lado direito, mais comprido, era guardado dobrado dentro do cinto, sendo usado por cima da cabeça nas intempéries.


	3. Chapter 3

Desculpem pela demora ao postar os capítulos, mas tenho que agradecer muito a Gabi156 para postar os dois primeiros capítulos para mim, e me ensinar como postar por mais que ainda não sei direito. Rsrs

Espero que estejam gostando da adaptação!

**Capítulo III**

— Não pode ser.

As sobrancelhas de Edward subiram diante do desalentado sussurro de Isabella Swan, sua futura esposa. Há apenas alguns minutos antes, ela estivera voluntariamente afetuosa em seus braços, e agora ela parecia estar completamente horrorizada. Com a boca curvando-se para baixo, lhe confirmou, — Sou eu.

— Não, não pode ser o Diabo do Masen, — protestou. — Ele é o diabo em pessoa. Todos dizem isso. E você… — Ela o olhou fixamente. — Você é bonito e doce e tem olhos amáveis. E me fez sentir… — Ela fez uma pausa e negou firmemente com a cabeça. — Não pode ser o Diabo.

A expressão de Edward se suavizou com suas palavras. Ela o achava bonito? Podia prescindir dos disparates ditos sobre seus olhos amáveis, mas lhe agradou que ela achasse que era bonito.

— O que a fiz sentir? — ele questionou, movendo-se mais para perto, para deslizar a mão sobre seu braço, reprimindo um sorriso de satisfação quando ela tremeu e ofegou diante desse leve contato.

— Minha senhora!

Edward paralisou e quase injuriou em voz alta diante da interrupção quando percebeu o som de cascos de cavalos aproximando-se deles. Franzindo o cenho, ele lançou um olhar ao homem atrevido que irrompeu na clareira montando um alazão.

— Eric. — Não havia modo de não notar o alívio em sua voz quando Isabella se afastou e foi saudar o homem.

— Aí está. Começava a me preocupar. Eu...

As sobrancelhas de Edward se arquearam quando as palavras do homem morreram e sua expressão se nublou com ferocidade. Edward seguiu o olhar dele para o Isabella e imediatamente entendeu a situação. A mulher estava completamente desalinhada. O vestido ainda estava úmido e rasgado em pelo menos três lugares; sendo que o pior era um comprido rasgão desde ombro até a cintura. O tecido do lateral do vestido se abria permitindo uma visão perfeita do machucado da cintura, aparente sobre o tecido transparente da camisa. Se isso não era suficiente para convencer ao homem que sua ama tinha sido atacada, também estava o hematoma escuro em seu queixo, os lábios inchados pelos beijos, a massa desordenada de seu cabelo, e o olhar aturdido na cara dela.

A fúria na expressão do homem deu certeza a Edward que iria fazer algum exercício onde lhe permitiria descarregar a energia insatisfeita que ainda circulava por todo o seu corpo, mas logo notou que o homem não tinha uma espada. Era um criado, ele se deu conta.

— Você é o Masen, — O homem perguntou com sua voz tremendo de fúria.

— Sim. — Edward respondeu, compreendendo que seus homens já deviam ter chegado ao castelo e por isso mesmo esse homem enlouquecido tinha saído procurando por sua senhora. Se eles tinham mencionado ter encontrado uma mulher no bosque e que o seu lorde havia ficado com ela, essa poderia ser a razão então pela qual esse homem estava tão enfurecido. No entanto essa reação também sugeria, que ele a protegia bem, e que ele não era um covarde se estava disposto a enfrentar ao infame Diabo do Masen por sua ama.

Quando o criado pegou Isabella pelo braço e a levou em direção de sua égua, Edward ponderou em tranqüilizar a mente do homem lhe explicando que ele não tinha sido o causador de nenhuma das lesões dela, entretanto logo decidiu não fazer isso. Raras vezes ele se incomodava em explicar alguma coisa. Edward preferia deixar que todas as pessoas formassem suas próprias opiniões sobre os acontecimentos, em parte essa era a razão pela qual ele tinha uma reputação tão temível. Deixados a seu livre-arbítrio, as pessoas geralmente escolhiam as explicações mais rebuscadas para explicar os acontecimentos. Isso usualmente funcionava em seu próprio benefício.

Era bastante útil ser considerado o cruel e desumano Diabo do Masen. Essa reputação tinha lhe garantido ganhar mais de uma batalha, antes mesmo que elas começassem. Deu-se conta de que não havia melhor arma no mundo do que o medo inspirado pelos relatos ridículos do Diabo do Masen.

— Obrigado, — Isabella murmurou, quando ele a ergueu sobre a égua.

Edward a observou, percebendo que ela o analisava com uma expressão que era preocupada e perplexa. Por alguma razão quis beijá-la outra vez… e foi o que fez. Ignorando ao criado vigilante, Edward a tomou pela nuca e puxou para baixo sua cabeça para lhe dar um beijo firme e breve que a fez ficar sem fôlego pela surpresa. Logo a soltou, e ela se acomodou na sela. Aparentemente, a ação não tinha sido não tranqüilizadora. Pois ela se via ainda mais preocupada e mais perplexa.

As mulheres são assim, Edward pensou enquanto assumia as rédeas da égua e a conduzia até o seu cavalo. Sempre pensando, sempre se preocupando, e nunca usando a lógica, mas era para isso que Deus tinha criado aos homens, para proteger a essas criaturas tolas dos perigos criados por elas mesmas.

Edward subiu ao cavalo e girou para olhar ao criado. O homem passava o olhar dele pela sua ama, logo apertou os dentes e guiou a seu cavalo para cruzar a clareira. Edward o seguiu, levando a égua de Isabella atrás dele.

A qualquer outra mulher, Edward não teria conferido mais atenção do que a essa, mas Edward se encontrou olhando repetidas vezes por cima de seu ombro enquanto cavalgavam. Não podia conter esse impulso. Cada vez que olhava para trás, era para encontrá-la lhe devolvendo um olhar fixo, e sua expressão era diferente cada vez. Sobressaltada, preocupada, prudente, inquisitiva… Quando Edward olhou para trás novamente foi para encontrar um sorriso suave em seu rosto, era muito para ele. Deteve o cavalo, logo deteve a égua que ficou ao lado de seu cavalo, então estendeu as mãos para erguê-la e colocá-la sobre seu cavalo, na frente dele.

— Quem é ele — Edward perguntou enquanto esporeava o cavalo para pô-lo em marcha novamente.

— Eric, — ela respondeu. — É nosso chefe de estábulos… e um amigo.

Edward contemplou a nuca grisalha do homem, porém rapidamente decidiu que ele não era uma ameaça. O chefe de estábulos não tinha nenhum interesse amoroso na moça, estava seguro disso. O interesse do homem provavelmente era de natureza paternal. Por sua falta completa de delicadeza quando a tinha beijado pela primeira vez, pareceu-lhe óbvio que sua prometida nunca tinha sido beijada antes. Mas tinha aprendido rapidamente, Edward pensou com satisfação e deslizou a mão que tinha ao redor de sua cintura para colocá-la debaixo de um de seu peito. Ela o agradaria na cama. Não tinha dúvida.

— Seu criado pensa que a violei, — ele anunciou, e ela se sobressaltou em seus braços.

— O que...? Não! — por que pensaria isso. — Ela perguntou, girando para olhá-lo.

Edward simplesmente curvou uma sobrancelha, seu olhar rapidamente percorreu o corpo dela. Isabella seguiu a direção de seu olhar e gemeu quando observou o estado lastimável em se encontrava, então tomou o tecido solto do rasgão de seu vestido e procurou inutilmente cobrir-se.

Suspirando, ela renunciou ao intento, e perguntou, — por que não lhe explicou?

Edward se encolheu de ombros e roçou o seio feminino. — Sou o Diabo do Masen.

Isabella o olhou silenciosamente, e Edward se sentiu repentinamente incômodo sob esse olhar fixo. Suspeitava que tivesse dado a conhecer mais do que pretendia com essas palavras.

Franzindo o cenho, ele fechou a boca e voltou seu olhar ao caminho mais adiante. Era por isso exatamente que não gostava de falar.

Edward conservou-se em silêncio pelo resto do trajeto, mas Isabella não se importou. Ela estava ensimesmada em seus próprios pensamentos, mas estava sendo difícil para ela se concentrar com a mão dele roçando continuamente contra seu peito. No entanto cada vez que ele o fazia, uma onda de antecipação a invadia enquanto seu corpo recordava o prazer que lhe tinha dado no rio.

E isso era um grande problema. Isabella estava muito confusa. O Diabo do Masen, ou o Cullen como ele continuava chamando a si mesmo, ele não era nada daquilo que ela tinha esperado. Não havia sentido o menor medo por esse homem. Nem quando ele tinha aparecido no prado pela primeira vez, não tinha tido medo, só um sobressalto pela surpresa.

Isabella não tivera muito tempo para pensar no matrimônio com o Diabo Masen, mas tinha certeza que nunca teria imaginado que ele poderia lhe inspirar tanta paixão como tinha feito. O Diabo, supostamente, tinha que ser frio, desumano, e cruel. Presumia-se que ele tinha assassinado o seu pai e seu tio para obter o título de chefe de seu clã. Também se desconfiava que tivesse matado a sua primeira esposa porque não lhe dera herdeiros. Provavelmente Isabella fosse ingênua, mas no seu entender um homem como esse deveria ter uma aparência cruel e desumana. Deveria causar medo a qualquer pessoa no exato momento em que posassem os olhos nele, e não deveria causar a ternura e paixão que Isabella tinha experimentado na clareira do bosque.

Mas essa era apenas uma de suas preocupações. A outra era que ela receava que depois do seu comportamento licencioso na clareira, o homem passasse a pensar que podia usar livremente do seu corpo. Inclusive podia concluir que ela não era apenas uma moça lasciva, mas também o tipo de mulher que lhe seria infiel como esposa. Porque, de algum jeito, tinha lhe sido infiel como prometida. Possivelmente não em términos técnicos, pois Isabella não sabia que ele era o seu prometido quando o deixou beijá-la tão apaixonadamente e que lhe fizesse todas aquelas outras coisas. Agora sentia vergonha e medo do que ele pudesse pensar dela.

O polegar de Cullen subitamente acariciou o seio dela, distraindo Isabella novamente. Olhando para cima, ela notou que tinham chegado a Swan e que cruzavam a ponte levadiça. Seu olhar se ergueu para os homens na muralha, e ela franziu o cenho enquanto notava como estavam silenciosos e como eram sombrias as expressões deles. Obviamente, eles tinham visto seu estado de desalinho e pensavam o pior.

Sentindo-se completamente ruborizada de vergonha, Isabella mordeu seu lábio para reprimir o impulso de anunciar aos gritos de que ela não tinha sido violada, mas simplesmente ergueu seu rosto olhando para frente enquanto atravessavam o pátio do castelo.

Sue os estava esperando na porta da fortaleza. Cinco homens envoltos em plaids escoceses estavam parados ao redor dela.

— Seus homens? — Isabella perguntou, reparando que todos eram bem mais altos que Sue. Sua madrasta não era uma pessoa pequena. Sue media pelo menos quatro centímetros a mais do que ela. Os homens estavam todos parados com os braços cruzados sobre seus peitos e com expressões sérias em suas caras. Não os via particularmente contentes de estar ali.

Sue, entretanto, parecia um gato que havia comida toda nata. Seu sorriso se expandia com cada passada que o cavalo de Edward dava e muito mais quando pôde ver melhor o estado em que sua enteada se encontrava.

Isabella não tinha dúvida de que a mulher tinha tirado as mesmas conclusões de Eric, só que sua madrasta, aparentemente, desfrutava alegremente dessas conclusões. Isabella não ficou muito admirada. Sue nunca gostara dela e tinha sido muito clara ao expressar isso. Sem dúvida Sue tinha convencido o rei a indicar o Diabo do Masen como o prometido ideal para Isabella com a esperança de lhe assegurar um futuro dos mais miseráveis. De fato, Isabella suspeitava de que Sue provavelmente se aborreceria muito se descobrisse o que realmente tinha acontecido. Se essa mulher odiosa soubesse que Isabella se machucara, não pelas mãos desse homem, mas sim por uma queda no rio, ou que o Cullen a tinha beijado e, pior ainda, que ela tinha desfrutado desses beijos e carícias, Sue poderia procurar um modo de terminar com esse compromisso matrimonial.

Essa idéia fez com que Isabella parasse para refletir. Quando ela saíra do castelo para encontrar uma maneira de terminar com esse acordo nupcial com o Diabo do Masen achava que essa era a única saída para a situação. Mas, era-o ainda?

Ela se virou para olhar o homem atrás dela. O queixo de Edward estava alto, seus olhos fixos nas pessoas nos degraus de entrada, sua expressão tão severa como a de seus homens… só que Isabella se recordava das palavras suaves que ele havia dito ao seu cavalo e a palmada carinhosa que tinha dado no animal. Seus beijos tinham sido apaixonados, enquanto que as suas carícias e seus contatos foram agradáveis. E quando ela tinha começado a lutar, ele a soltara imediatamente, embora, como seu prometido, ele na realidade não tinha obrigação de fazê-lo.

Tudo isso fazia com que Isabella se perguntasse agora, o quanto das aterrorizantes histórias sobre ele eram simplesmente isso: História. Provavelmente ela deveria deixar que as pessoas percebessem que na verdade não acontecera nada entre eles, ou quase nada. Isabella ainda não estava muito segura respeito desse homem, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. Não sentia medo dele. Seus instintos lhe diziam que estava a salvo em suas mãos.

Também estava segura de que não desejava que Sue tomasse conhecimento da realidade. Não iria se arriscar que essa mulher pusesse um fim nesse compromisso matrimonial, só para casá-la com alguém a quem Isabella viesse a temer, ou alguém que lhe fosse absolutamente repulsivo. E Isabella estava realmente certa de que não teria esse problema com este homem. Ele já tinha acionado suas paixões, uma paixão que ela não sabia que existia.

Não, Isabella decidiu que então, deixaria que Sue e todos outros pensassem o pior… e que sua madrasta a casasse com esse homem.

Quando Edward freou o garanhão e desmontou pela parte traseira do seu cavalo, Isabella imediatamente começou a deslizar para fora da sela sem ajuda, mas ele já estava ali para tomá-la pela cintura antes que seus pés tocassem no chão. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente quando a colocou brandamente no chão, e ela quase lhe agradeceu com um sorriso, mas se lembrou da Sue e o olhou severamente. Isabella viu brilho surpresa no olhar de Edward e quase se desculpou. Então murmurou, — Me perdoe meu lorde, por isso que está a ponto de acontecer. Irei lhe explicar sobre isso mais tarde, só se comporte como o Diabo do Masen, tal como se comportou com o Eric.

Para seu alívio, ele não exigiu nenhuma explicação. Simplesmente uma sobrancelha se arqueou ligeiramente, e essa foi à única reação que mostrou.

Ela se virou e caminhou, mas os seus passos estavam lentos e um pouco rígidos, quando os machucados começaram a lhe doer. Sem dúvida a dor iria piorar nas próximas horas.

Seu olhar se dirigiu para Sue, e observou que a mulher estava em estado de êxtase, enquanto a observava aproximar-se. Escondendo a irritação que sentiu, Isabella forçou seu rosto a permanecer solene e sem nenhuma emoção se deteve diante de sua madrasta. Não ficou surpresa quando Sue a ignorou completamente e em lugar disso lançou um sorriso amplo e aprovador a Edward.

— Lorde Masen, — Sue saudou. — Vejo que já conheceu a nossa Isabella. Espero que esteja satisfeito com o compromisso matrimonial.

— Sim, — Edward resmungou, e Isabella notou a maneira como seus olhos foram para seus homens. Cada um lhe devolveu o olhar e uma espécie de mensagem tácita pareceu circular entre eles. Isabella não podia ler essa mensagem, mas suspeitava que tivesse algo que ver com a Sue.

— Bem, bem. — Sua madrasta sorriu amplamente, mas rapidamente moderou o sorriso para esconder suas falhas nos dentes e enlaçou seu braço no dele para levá-lo a porta da fortaleza. — Devo lhe dizer que fui eu quem o escolheu para se casar com nossa Isabella, e admiro os homens determinados. Não precisa ter piedade por essa moça. Bata-lhe tão freqüentemente o quanto lhe parecer necessário. Ela é tão saudável e forte que pode resistir a muitos golpes. De fato, ela é tão forte que freqüentemente me pergunto se não existe sangue camponês em alguma parte de sua ascendência. — Ela terminou de expressar esse pequeno insulto com uma risada que desapareceu repentinamente quando tentou conduzir Edward para fortaleza só para descobrir que ele não se movia.

— Seu sacerdote, — Edward grunhiu quando ela mostrou uma expressão confusa na cara.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam. — O Padre Saunders?

— Vá tragá-lo, casamo-nos e partimos.

— Tão logo? Eu... — Sue fez uma pausa, então, aparentemente decidindo que lhe gostava da idéia de desfazer-se de Isabella tão rapidamente como fosse possível, seu sorriso amplo voltou. — Mandarei procurá-lo imediatamente.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, tomou ao Isabella pelo braço, e ambos passaram pelo lado de Sue para entrar na fortaleza.

Isabella mordeu o lábio para reprimir um protesto, de que não poderia estar pronta para partir tão rapidamente. Mas em vez disso, começou a pensar em como ela conseguiria empacotar todos os seus pertences em tão pouco tempo. A idéia de deixar Swan era ao mesmo tempo uma perspectiva dolorosa e um prazer por vir. Havia muitas pessoas e coisas que iria perder. Tinha crescido entre essas pessoas e agora as abandonaria. No entanto a idéia de livrar-se da Sue era tão agradável, Isabella pensou, enquanto Edward a deixava ao pé das escadas e ela começava a subir.

Só foi quando ela começou a subir os degraus que se deu conta que suas lesões causadas pela queda se tornaram um grande problema. Enquanto que caminhar lhe causava dor, levantar as pernas para subir as escadas, lhe fez conter a respiração enquanto uma dor dilacerante se estendia do quadril até os joelhos. OH sim, viajar ia ser algo muito complicado, ela pensou com um suspiro.

Rilhando os dentes, Isabella se obrigou a ignorar aquela dor intensa e continuou subindo, convencendo a si mesma que logo passaria. Um ou dois dias e estariam bem. Poderia tolerar essa dor até que seu corpo se recuperasse. Mas sabia que a dor pioraria durante as próximas horas. A idéia de ter que apressar-se para aprontar a bagagem não era agradável, entretanto a idéia de montar depois da cerimônia era suficiente para lhe trazer as lágrimas aos olhos.

Seu quarto estava vazio quando entrou. Isabella adiou o quanto podia o ato de trocar a roupa no momento, ela preferiu começar a preparar sua bagagem, tão rápido quanto pôde. Não crescera muito desde que tinha dezesseis anos e sempre tinha sido muito cuidados com seus vestidos, então embora Sue se recusasse a lhe permitir ter novos vestidos desde a morte de seu pai, Isabella tinha várias roupas usáveis. A maioria dos vestidos era fora de moda e perdera a cor estava um pouco desfiado aqui e ali, mas ainda podiam ser bem usados. Lentamente estava dobrando um desses vestidos quando a porta seu quarto se abriu repentinamente e Claire entrou rapidamente.

— OH, minha senhora! Eric me contou tudo... Deus do céu, — a criada ofegou, deteve-se quando Isabella se endireitou e virou para enfrentá-la.

Só então Isabella relembrou do seu estado desalinhado e dos hematomas. Rapidamente ela garantiu à criada, — Edward não me fez isto.

— Não, foi o Diabo com quem deve se casar, — Claire questionou com desgosto.

— Não, fui eu...

— Eric já me contou. Não se preocupe, temos um plano, — lhe assegurou. — Fugiremos, não estamos longe do Abbey, podemos...

— Edward é o Diabo, — Isabella interrompeu, dando um passo atrás quando a mulher a alcançou, então percebeu que não se expressara corretamente. — Digo, ele não é na realidade o Diabo, mas ele é Edward, Lorde Masen, — ela disse finalmente, exasperada consigo mesma. — E ele não me fez isso. Simplesmente caí no rio.

— OH, sim. — Claire se deteve diante dela, havia incredulidade em seu rosto. — E cair no rio rasgou seu vestido e sua camisa íntima lhe deixando tão exposta assim, é verdade?

— Não, — ela admitiu. — Edward fez isso.

Claire assentiu com a cabeça e a agarrou pelo braço. — Escaparemos o Eric já está preparando três cavalos para nós, nesse instante.

— Não, — Isabella gritou, afastando-se de seu braço, mas a criada estava decidida a salvá-la e se manteve firme. — Edward não teve intenção de rasgar o vestido, ele somente estava tentando tirá-lo de seu rosto, — ela contou rapidamente, enquanto Claire estalava a língua desgostosa.

Isso deteve Claire. Voltou-se com os olhos horrorizados para Isabella, então perguntou, — Ele é um desses estranhos? Ele estava querendo ficar com seu vestido?

— Não, — Isabella ofegou incomodada com a mera idéia. Realmente, não poderia imaginar Cullen ou nenhum outro homem usando um vestido. — Estava enrolado em sua cabeça.

A explicação não apaziguou Claire. Na verdade, pareceu ser exatamente o que ela pensava.

— Diabo canalha! — Claire disse desgostosa, começando a empurrar Isabella novamente. — Tentando entrar a força por debaixo de sua saia no primeiro momento que a conhece! E vocês dois nem sequer se casaram ainda!

— Claire! — Isabella gritou exasperadamente. — Não é isso que está pensando! Peço-lhe que você me deixe explicar. Toda essa situação é um simples mal-entendido, na verdade ele não me machucou.

— Pode me explicar isso no caminho aos estábulos. É... — Sua voz morreu quando abriu a porta só para encontrar-se com vários servos carregando uma banheira e baldes de água.

— O Diabo... Lorde Masen lhe mandou um banho, minha senhora, — um dos homens carregando a banheira anunciou. — Disse que devíamos lhe trazer água tão quente quanto poderia suportar. Isso vai acalmar suas dores da queda.

— Vê! — Isabella empurrou seu braço do enlace de Claire e se afastou alguns passos para estar segura de que ela não a agarraria novamente. — Disse-lhe que caí.

Claire vacilou, mas então deu aos homens instruções para colocar a banheira perto do fogo da lareira, antes de aproximar-se da Isabella. — Então ele não a golpeou, de verdade? Nenhum desses machucados que tem são de seus punhos?

— Não. Foi caindo no rio onde me machuquei, apesar de que, acho que Cullen pensa que eu caí do meu cavalo como aconteceu com ele. — Isabella lhe garantiu num sussurro, e olhou agitada movendo a cabeça para os homens que agora esvaziavam os baldes atrás do biombo, para encher a banheira. Não queria que eles a escutassem e possivelmente informassem tudo para Sue. Levando Claire para um canto afastado do quarto para terem privacidade, Isabella rapidamente sussurrou a cadeia de acontecimentos que a tinha conduzido ao estado em que se encontrava.

— Então a cabeça dele não estava embaixo da sua saia. — Claire disse lentamente, logo que Isabella terminou o relato. — Ele não a tocou de maneira alguma?

— Pois bem — Isabella ruborizou e evitou seu olhar. Então vendo desconfiança na cara da mulher, suspirou e admitiu, — ele me beijou.

Claire silenciosamente olhou Isabella e arqueando a sobrancelha. — E?

Isabella vacilou, mas sabia que se não conseguisse convencer sua criada de que tudo estava bem, Claire e Eric arriscariam suas próprias vidas para tentar fazê-la escapar, e na verdade ela tinha pouca vontade de fugir desse matrimônio a essa altura. De fato, Isabella começava a sentir a primeira centelha de esperança quanto ao seu futuro, coisa que não tivera durante muito tempo. Seria a senhora de sua casa, sem Sue presente para atormentar e tornar sua vida miserável. Ela verdadeiramente começava a ter esperança que poderia ser tratada civilizadamente por Edward.

— Ele realmente demonstrou ter um bom coração, — Isabella assegurou em voz baixa e solene. — Eu não sinto medo dele. Tem olhos amáveis e... — Isabella suspirou profundamente, e admitiu... — sabe, desfrutei de seus beijos… Muitíssimo, — ela adicionou quando Claire vacilou, ainda mostrando-se incerta. — Além disso, ele é muito prudente, observe que ordenou que preparassem um banho para aliviar as minhas dores, — ela assinalou. — Edward não é como a sua reputação o descreve, Claire, do mesmo modo que Sue não é a carinhosa e dedicada madrasta que todos na corte pensam que é.

Um suspiro lento foi saindo dos lábios da criada, e prontamente olhou para os homens enquanto eles terminavam seu trabalho. Observou-os sair do quarto antes de voltar-se para Isabella e sugerir, — Entre na tina, que irei correndo aos estábulos para assegurar ao Eric que tudo está bem… por enquanto. Embora, se mudar de idéia, ainda podemos...

— Não trocarei de idéia, — Isabella lhe garantiu, e estava muito segura de que não o faria. Então lhe advertiu, — Certifique-se de que não tenha ninguém por perto quando contar ao Mac à verdade do que ocorreu. Não quero que Sue saiba nada disso antes que o matrimônio se realize.

— Não, claro. Essa velha vaca provavelmente encontraria um modo de romper o compromisso matrimonial e a obrigar a se casar com outro, — a criada murmurou, confirmando os pensamentos de Isabella a respeito. — Ajudo-a com o vestido?

Isabella abriu a boca para recusar a oferta, no entanto hesitou. Não era somente a perna que sentia rígida. Também notara que seu braço começara a lhe doer enquanto preparava a bagagem, e suspeitava que, além disso, mais as costelas arroxeadas, tirar a roupa não seria tarefa fácil

— Sim. Obrigado, — ela murmurou.

Claire aquiesceu e então começou a lhe tirar o vestido rapidamente. Considerou o vestido como irreparável e o jogou para um canto, em seguida ajudou a tirar camisa íntima, arquejando com preocupação quando os machucados ficaram à vista.

— Não pode cavalgar assim, minha senhora, — Claire disse franzindo o cenho enquanto a fazia entrar na banheira. — Ficará morta de dor.

— Espero que o banho ajude, — Isabella disse brandamente, estremecendo quando a água quente pareceu queimar sua pele. Exalou um arquejo quando entrou completamente na banheira, mas em seguida ficou imóvel, então sentiu as dores aliviarem quase que imediatamente.

— Peça para ficar um ou dois dias para se curar? Se ele for tão amável como diz? Sem dúvida lhe permitiria isso...

Isabella mordeu o lábio, mas negou com a cabeça. — Edward já viu os machucados, entretanto deseja partir imediatamente. Deve ter suas razões. Além disso, o que é suportar umas poucas dores, comparado ao prazer de livrar-me de Sue — Isabella perguntou secamente.

Claire lhe sorriu reticentemente e suspirou. — Porei um pouco de tônico em seu hidromel assim fará a viagem mais confortável.

— Obrigado. Agradeço-lhe, — Isabella respondeu.

Claire aquiesceu e partiu. — Trarei o hidromel e o tônico quando retornar do estábulo depois de falar com o Eric, só relaxe ai na água.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos se fecharam enquanto deixava que a água agisse com sua magia.

Isabella deve ter adormecido na água quente, pois só voltou à consciência, na hora que a Claire estava de volta, com três criadas seguindo-a e que a água da tina agora estava morna.

— O padre Saunders está aqui, e o seu prometido a quer lá abaixo imediatamente para realizar as bodas, — sua criada resmungou em pânico. Jogou sua bolsa com remédios sobre o baú perto da cama, logo correu para banheira, onde Isabella se obrigava a sentar-se direito. — Venha. Temos que lavar a sua cabeça e vesti-la.

— Quanto tempo fiquei na água — Isabella perguntou com um olhar cansado enquanto notava que sua pele estava toda enrugada pela água.

Claire ordenou às três criadas que se pusessem a fazer a bagagem, depressa respondeu, — Um bom tempo. Levei mais tempo do que esperava para convencer Eric de que tudo estava bem, em seguida Sue exigiu que primeiro eu fizesse algumas coisas para ela.

Claire sacudiu a cabeça desgostosa, enquanto pegava a vasilha com água e a derramava sobre a cabeça de Isabella para molhar o cabelo. — Não sentirei nada em poder me afastar dessa mulher.

Isabella murmurou concordando e fechou os olhos enquanto Claire começava a lhe lavar a cabeça com um sabão aromático. Ouviu a porta abrir-se novamente e abriu os olhos, arriscando-se ao sabão entrar em seus olhos, para ver uma criada entrar apressadamente, com uma grande taça em sua mão.

— Trouxe o hidromel, Claire, — a mulher disse, apressando-se em direção a elas.

— Ponha um pouco do meu tônico nele, Senna, — Claire ordenou. Senna concordou com a cabeça indo para o baú perto da cama. — Está em minha bolsa de remédios. Em uma pequena bolsinha de couro marcada com uma x.

A criada fez o que lhe foi ordenado, então Isabella fechou os olhos outra vez quando Claire derramava mais água para enxaguar seu cabelo.

— Acredito que ficarei bem sem o tônico, Claire, — ela disse depois que a criada terminou de jogar a água.

— O tônico a ajudará. É melhor se precavido do que chorar, — lhe garantiu, jogando mais água sobre sua cabeça.

Isabella não se incomodou em continuar protestando. Conjeturou que não lhe faria mal tomar o tônico.

— Pronto, agora se levante. Temos que secar o seu cabelo e vesti-la. — Claire envolveu uma toalha ao redor do corpo Isabella, quando ela ficou de pé, logo a levou para uma cadeira perto do fogo.

— Senna, onde está... OH bem, — Claire murmurou quando a criada se aproximou com o copo do hidromel com o tônico. Dando para Isabella, ela disse, — Beba o tônico enquanto penso o que coloquei nele.

Isabella aceitou o copo com um sorriso de agradecimento para Senna, depressa aproximou o copo de seu nariz inalando o aroma, o cheiro foi suficiente para lhe indicar que esse tônico iria ser um desses preparados, que lhe causariam mais dores no estomago do que acalmariam suas dores no corpo. Ponderou negar-se a bebê-lo, mas em vez de discutir com o Claire, tampou o nariz e inclinou a taça sobre seus lábios. Essa medida não serviu muito para cobrir o odor nauseante da beberagem, mas Isabella respirou fortemente e engoliu.

— Aiiiiiii, Claire, essa coisa é horrível, — ela murmurou com um estremecimento.

Claire que separava os vestidos apressadamente parou para negar com a cabeça. — Não é. Logo você vai se sentir melhor.

Isso era o que a mulher sempre dizia para obrigá-la a beber seus preparados medicinais, e Isabella lançou seu usual bufo de incredulidade, logo tampou o nariz e bebeu todo o resto.

— Tenho que tomar essas coisas que estão flutuando no líquido — Isabella perguntou apreensiva, quando encontrou no fundo da taça pequenos pedaços de folhas e palitos.

— O que? — Mildrede de repente se aproximou, lhe arrancando a taça da mão. Então olhou fixamente o conteúdo, e amaldiçoando-se, ela se dirigiu rapidamente para a Senna. — O que pôs aqui dentro, moça!

Isabella sentiu um temor percorrer sua coluna diante do pânico na voz da mulher.

— Eu... Fiz o que você disse. Marcada com o x, — a desventurada Senna disse ofegando, depois que Claire correu a agarrar a bolsa com remédios e derrubar seu conteúdo sobre a cama.

— Qual usou? — Ela perguntou.

— Esse. — A moça agarrou uma pequena bolsinha de couro.

— Não! — Claire ofegou de horror.

— Fiz mal? Você disse marcada com o x, — Senna quase chorou com desassossego.

— Esse não é um x, é uma cruz, — Claire grunhiu. Logo olhou a taça franzindo o cenho, e perguntou, — Quanto pôs?

— Eu... Você disse um pouco..., — Senna respondeu evasivamente.

— Sim, fiz, mas a bolsinha estava cheia e agora está na metade.

— Bem, derrubei um pouquinho enquanto colocava na taça, — a moça disse desculpando-se.

— Deus Santo, — Claire ofegou.

— O que era isso, Claire — Isabella perguntou e ficou alarmada, quando sua voz saiu muito lenta e dificultosa. Tentou agarrar a toalha ao redor de seu corpo para ficar de pé e atravessar o quarto, mas suas mãos não podiam segurar o tecido, a toalha simplesmente se escapulia de seus dedos como areia. — O que me...?

— Está tudo bem, — a criada disse reconfortando-a enquanto avançava em direção da Isabella, embora a preocupação em sua voz fosse notória. — Não lhe vai matar. Simplesmente... — Claire apressou-se em segurá-la quando Isabella começou a deslizar para fora de seu assento.

Menina não vou poder responder os comentários, não hoje então me desculpem. Mas prometo que vou responder assim que der ok?!

Beijos Gii

;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

— Disse para criada que se apressasse, por que demora tanto tempo?

Edward se conteve para não fazer uma careta diante da lamentação do Jacob. Seu primo nunca tinha sido um homem paciente, mas agora ele estava inteiramente de acordo com ele. Tinha mandado aquela criada trazer sua noiva, mas já tinha passado mais de uma hora e Isabella ainda não tinha aparecido.

— Não acha que ela de repente, decidiu não querer casar com você e fugiu? — Jacob disse impacientemente. — A sua reputação como Diabo do Masen pôde tê-la apavorado. Talvez nós devêssemos procurar nos estábulos e nos garantirmos de que sua égua ainda está aqui.

Edward franziu o cenho diante da sugestão. Por isso Isabella fizera aquele comentário, pois já conhecia a reputação do Diabo do Masen. No entanto, não acreditava que ela tivesse medo dele. Na verdade, depois daquele contato íntimo na clareira, Edward esperava que ela estivesse menos assustada e com mais expectativa a respeito dos encontros sexuais da vida de casados. Ele, de sua parte, certamente estava.

— Não, — Edward disse finalmente, — não há razão para que ela escape.

— As mulheres não necessitam de nenhuma razão, — Emmett disse secamente em oposição. — Além disso, eu não estaria tão seguro disso. Ela pode ser um pouco desequilibrada da cabeça. Certamente não parecia muito lúcida, cavalgando no prado e agitando aquele tecido como se fosse uma bandeira.

— Era seu vestido, — Edward grunhiu.

— Que diabos ela estava fazendo agitando o vestido — Emmett resmungou.

— Estava molhado, — Jacob comentou, quando Edward não se incomodou em explicar nada. — Ela provavelmente tentava secá-lo.

Uma série de murmúrios aliviados brotou dos outros homens. Edward compreendeu que eles temiam que a sua nova senhora fosse uma louca, quando descobriram que ela era a mesma moça do prado.

— Como ela arrumou todos aqueles hematomas. — Sam perguntou repentinamente.

— Sem dúvida ela caiu do cavalo, — Emmett conjeturou quando Edward se conservou em silêncio. — Isso é o que acontece quando uma pessoa procede estupidamente e não sabe cavalgar corretamente, e se Deus quiser, essa moça já aprendeu sua lição.

Edward não comentou nada. Seu olhar mais uma vez se dirigiu para parte superior das escadas com a esperança de ver sua prometida aparecer, mas a escada ainda estava vazia.

— Ficaria feliz de não ter que passar a noite aqui, — Sam comentou , atraindo sua atenção novamente. — A madrasta é uma mulher sinistra.

— Sim, — Jacob murmurou, e Edward observou seu olhar mudando de direção indo à mesa onde estava sentada Sue Swan conversando com o Padre Saunders. Seu primo sacudiu a cabeça com incompreensão, e acrescentou, — Não compreendo essa mulher. Pelo que o ela disse enquanto esperávamos sua volta, obviamente ela acredita em todos esses contos sobre o Diabo do Masen.

— Sim, — Sam murmurou. — Entretanto não parece lhe temer.

— Não, ela está fascinada com a probabilidade de que sua enteada se case com nosso lorde e que leve uma vida miserável, — Emmett comentou aborrecido. — Ela vê o nosso lorde como um aliado para conseguir isso e não tem o mínimo sentido lhe temer.

Jacob lançou um leve assobio silencioso diante dessa sugestão, a seguir deu uma cotovelada a Edward. — Se for esse o caso, suspeito que a mulher tenha feito à vida dessa moça impossível.

— Sim, — Edward concordou grunhindo, seu olhar virando para a inglesa. Ela era uma criatura vil. Ele viu o seu olhar inconfundível de prazer, quando Sue notou o estado precário em que Isabella tinha retornado à fortaleza. Então compreendeu que Sue ansiava que Isabella partisse imediatamente do castelo. E essa opinião não tinha alterado durante todo o tempo em que ela tinha passado esperando pela prometida dele. Sue tinha decorrido esse tempo vomitando insulto atrás de insulto sobre sua enteada ausente e lhe contando à odisséia que tinha sido criar à moça.

A mulher insistia que Edward teria que surrá-la até aperfeiçoar seu comportamento. Ela parecia pensar que ele deveria açoitá-la com uma vara de manhã, tarde e noite para assegurar uma boa conduta… mas quanto, mais ela falava mais ele sentia, gana de espancar com uma vara a própria Sue. Edward não acreditava que a megera tivesse algum dia se atrevido a levantar a mão para sua enteada, mas não duvidava de que Jacob tivesse razão, e que essa cadela fizera a vida de Isabella impossível desde a morte de Swan. Tinha sido um verdadeiro alívio quando o Padre Saunders tinha chegado, pois eles puderam enfim afastar-se dessa vaca perversa e ir para outra mesa mais separada para poder conversar. O sacerdote o salvara de estrangular a madrasta de sua prometida… provavelmente não seria a melhor lembrança que Isabella teria de seu dia das bodas.

O olhar ansioso de Edward retornou para a escada, e se perguntou por onde estaria sua noiva. Desejava sair desse maldito castelo o quanto antes.

— Bem, — Sue Swan disse subitamente ficando de pé. — Isabella obviamente está consumindo muito o seu tempo. Terei que ir apurar o que aconteceu se não, sem dúvida, ficaremos aqui esperando durante toda à tarde. — Ela lançou um olhar prazeroso de antecipação a Edward. — Espero que possa educar corretamente essa moça e lhe ensinar a ser mais rápida e obediente eu receio que seu pai a mimou muito, e ela necessita uma mão forte.

Edward apertou os dentes e simplesmente anunciou, — Eu subirei.

O sorriso felino que imediatamente ocupou a cara da mulher o irritou. Não tinha dúvida que ela dava por certo que surraria a moça por estar consumindo tempo. Edward nunca tinha levantado à mão a nenhuma mulher em toda sua vida. Mas adoraria começar a fazê-lo agora mesmo. Gostaria de apagar o sorriso afetado da cara da Sue.

Apertando os lábios, subiu as escadas. Não podia esperar para ir embora desse castelo.

Edward alcançou a parte superior das escadas justamente quando uma criada saía por uma das portas e saía para o vestíbulo em direção a ele. Seus passos se desaceleraram, e seus olhos se abriram imensamente com alarme quando ela o viu.

— Onde fica o quarto de Isabella? — Edward grunhiu, sentindo-se impaciente com o medo da criada. Sinceramente, um pouco de cautela em relação aos desconhecidos era sempre um pouco apropriado, mas o terror manifestado da criada era ofensivo. Mas supôs que era melhor deixar que todos pensassem o pior dele.

Quando a moça deu volta e assinalou silenciosamente o quarto que acabava de deixar, Edward assentiu com a cabeça e foi velozmente para lá. Não bateu na porta. Abriu-a, e entrou, já ia falar para exigir saber por que estavam demorando tanto tempo, só para que seu queixo caísse aberto. Havia duas mulheres no quarto com sua noiva, sua dama de companhia e outra criada. Nenhumas das duas notaram sua chegada. Estavam muito ocupadas arrastando a uma Isabella seminua através do piso.

Edward fechou a porta batendo-a estrondosamente para chamar a atenção, das mulheres então elas pararam imediatamente e o olharam. Todas exceto sua noiva, que simplesmente permanecia relaxada como uma boneca de trapo.

— Que diabo, o que aconteceu — Edward grunhiu , cruzando o quarto para o trio de mulheres. As criadas imediatamente começaram a retroceder, arrastando Isabella com elas.

A mais jovem simplesmente sacudiu freneticamente a cabeça em resposta a sua pergunta. Foi a mais velha, que ele considerava como sendo a criada pessoal da Isabella, que por fim lhe explicou, — Disse para Senna que pusesse um pouco de tônico medicinal no hidromel da Isabella. Para ajudar a relaxar seus músculos doloridos.

— OH, sim estou vendo, os seus músculos estão muito relaxados agora, — Edward respondeu bruscamente, levantando a cabeça de Isabella para descobrir que ela estava consciente, mas tão relaxada que era incapaz de erguer a cabeça. Brandamente soltou sua cabeça para apoiá-la contra o seu peito e olhou furiosamente à criada. — Se alguma vez ficar doente, nem tente me tratar.

— Foi a Senna que deu o tônico para Claire e não foi o tônico apropriado, — respondeu bruscamente. — E ainda por cima deu muito.

Edward franziu a boca duvidosamente, seu olhar voltando para sua noiva. — Quanto tempo levará para que passe o efeito?

Claire vacilou, considerando a questão, então sacudiu sua cabeça, e admitiu, — Não tenho certeza no momento.

— E não vai lhe fazer mal — ele perguntou.

Claire negou com a cabeça.

— Pode falar?

— Sim. — A palavra foi um pequeno sussurro saído da cabeça abaixada de sua noiva.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, prontamente ergueu Isabella em seus braços. — Então podemos nos casar.

— Espere um minuto! — Claire chiou, quando ele começou a encaminhar-se para porta. — Não pode levá-la assim, ela está seminua!

Edward se deteve olhando para Isabella em seus braços. Ficara tão contrariado que realmente havia esquecido de que ela estava quase nua.

— Venha, coloque-a na cama, e a vestiremos, — Claire disse.

Edward franziu o cenho diante da ordem categórica, mas colocou Isabella sobre a cama. Olhou a sua noiva enquanto Claire mandava a outra criada trazer uma camisa íntima e um vestido.

— Teve uma queda muito feia. Alguns dos machucados estão muito doloridos, — a criada disse sacudindo amargamente a cabeça.

— Sim, — Edward concordou seus olhos percorrendo sua pele leitosa, interrompida por vários hematomas negros. — Parece uma vaca.

Claire lançou-lhe um olhar horrorizado diante desse comentário estapafúrdio, mas ele estava mais preocupado pelo som sufocado que veio de sua noiva. Na realidade não desejará insultá-la, mas parecia que todas as mulheres entenderam assim.

— Referia-me à pele branca com manchas negras , — Edward murmurou, perguntando-se por que se incomodava em explicar-se.

Claire sacudiu a cabeça e aceitou a roupa que a criada trouxe. Imediatamente começou a tentar vestir à moça, mas Isabella não conseguia ajudá-la em nada, e era óbvio que não era uma tarefa fácil. As duas mulheres tiveram que puxá-la para que sentasse e em seguida, erguer os seus braços para lhe colocar a camisa ao mesmo tempo. Até com a criada jovem tentando ajudar, Claire transpirou fazendo essa tarefa.

Com um suspiro irritado, Edward foi para o outro lado da cama para ajudar. Sustentou-a sentada para que Claire pudesse lhe abaixar a camisa íntima quando um golpe seco soou na porta. A criada jovem foi atendê-la.

— Isto me ensina a não confiar em ninguém o manuseio de meus remédios, — a criada mais velha resmungou enquanto terminava de abaixar a camisa.

A única resposta de Edward foi um grunhido.

— Por Deus! Com todos esses hematomas escuros na pele branca, parece uma vaca, — Jacob disse, aparecendo ao lado de Edward.

— Foi o que eu disse, — Edward concordou , sentindo-se vingado. Mas quando Isabella exalou um gemido, repentinamente lhe ocorreu que seu primo estava observando a pele suave e o corpo de sua prometida. Na realidade, isso pouco lhe importava, pois se tudo se desenvolvesse normalmente, Jacob, assim como todo o resto de seus homens, poderiam ver o corpo de Isabella durante o rito da cama nupcial. Mas agora não estavam no rito da cama nupcial, e provavelmente não haveria esse rito. Pois não havia nada absolutamente normal a respeito desse casamento até esse momento.

— Vire-se, — Edward comandou. — que diabo está fazendo aqui?

Com um sorriso nos seus lábios, Jacob fez o que foi ordenado, e explicou. — Demoraram tanto, que a megera ameaçou subir para ver o que estava acontecendo, então, eu disse que subiria. Jacob olhou de volta para a cama, e perguntou, — O que lhe aconteceu?

— Drogaram-na, — Edward disse secamente.

— Foi um acidente, — Claire protestou. — A Senna se equivocou de tônico

Jacob levantou as sobrancelhas, mas simplesmente perguntou, — O casamento enfim vai se realizar?

— Sim, — Edward disse firmemente. — só precisamos vesti-la.

Jacob assentiu com a cabeça. — Necessitam ajuda?

Edward vacilou, mas depressa negou com a cabeça. — Não. Só cuide da porta e mantenha a cadela da madrasta fora daqui.

— Sim.

O momento que ele retirou, Edward voltou sua atenção à tarefa de vestir Isabella.

— Pode levantá-la? — Claire perguntou.

Edward levantou Isabella pelos braços e a criada rapidamente abaixou a camisa até cobri-la.

Estavam lhe colocando o vestido quando ouviram outro golpe na porta. Edward retornou o olhar para Jacob parado ao lado da porta, dentro do quarto. Estava apoiado contra a parede, com os braços cruzados, observando todo o processo, mas então se endireitou e virou para responder ao chamado.

Edward viu que era o Emmett do outro lado da porta, então sacudiu sua cabeça com desgosto, enquanto retornava para o que estava fazendo. Sue obviamente estava ansiosa por inteirar-se do que estava ocorrendo. A esse passo, todos os seus homens estariam dentro do quarto antes que terminassem de vestir Isabella.

O dia de bodas de Isabella estava resultando em ser o mais humilhante de toda a sua jovem vida. Ela sendo manejada como uma boneca, também estava arroxeada e aparentemente parecia uma vaca e finalmente, completamente incapaz de manter-se em pé.

Assim que a vestiram, Edward se viu forçado a levá-la para baixo sustentando-a numa posição vertical, pressionando-a contra o seu corpo, com um braço ao redor da cintura dela e a outra mão lhe segurando sua cabeça erguida para que ela pudesse ver o sacerdote. Mas quando Isabella teve que pronunciar os votos, foi proferido em acanhados grunhidos porque sua boca não estava modulando corretamente. Porém o sacerdote se aborreceu ficando relutante em aceitar como válido o consentimento de Isabella, e Edward começou a perder a paciência com o padre. Felizmente, Claire salvou ao clérigo convencendo-o que Isabella poderia assentir com a cabeça. Então o sacerdote recomeçou o cerimonial, e Isabella acenou com a cabeça concordando.

E foi assim, que com ela tinha assentido com a cabeça em vez pronunciar cada um dos votos, que se realizou o casamento. Isabella sentiu um enorme alívio quando a cerimônia finalmente acabou, mas isso durou até Edward anunciar que era hora de partir, e Sue insistiu para que eles consumassem o matrimônio antes de irem.

— Não. Você consumará o matrimônio agora mesmo. Não permitirei que leve Isabella daqui, para que logo depois mude de idéia, e queira devolvê-la para anular o matrimônio. Esse casamento não vai ser desfeito, — Sue disse insistido firmemente.

A mulher era louca, estava claro; não havia maneira de poder consumar o matrimônio no estado de Isabella, foi o que Claire pensou.

Aparentemente, Edward pensou o mesmo, e grunhiu, — Como propõe que devemos consumá-lo? Essa mulher nem consegue se mexer.

Sue não considerava isso um problema. Despreocupada apesar do humor sombrio de Edward que crescia assustadoramente, provavelmente porque ele mantinha as mãos ocupadas sustentando Isabella em posição vertical. Ela comentou quase divertida. — Embora seja viúva há dois anos, ainda me lembro o suficiente para saber que ela não precisa mover-se para consumar a união, não precisa mais do que subir a saia para fazê-lo se é que deseja fazê-lo.

— Senhora Swan!

Isabella reconheceu a voz perturbada do Padre Saunders, mas estava mais preocupada com a maneira em que seu marido repentinamente havia ficado rígido ao seu lado. Suspeitou que Edward estivesse enfurecido, e sua expressão devia demonstrá-lo, porque a voz de Sue soou na defensiva quando adicionou, — Ela quase nem vai sentir, pois ele está tão apressado, que realizará o ato rapidamente.

Isabella escutou o grunhido que saiu do peito de Edward e sentiu sua cólera crescer na pressão de seu abraço.

— O que vai fazer meu lorde. — Sue perguntou resolutamente, — vai consumar agora ou vai esperar que ela se recupere e poderão partir em um dia ou dois?

A resposta de Edward foi afastar Isabella de seu peito para levá-la em seus braços dirigindo-se para as escadas.

Isabella presumiu que deveria sentir-se horrorizada com a idéia do que estava por vir, mas na verdade não tinha certeza do que estava por vir. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rapidamente, Claire não tivera a oportunidade de lhe contar o que deveria esperar de sua noite de bodas. E mesmo que ela soubesse o que iria acontecer, não achava que sentiria receio. O homem tinha sido cortês com ela até agora, e não tinha medo dele. Isabella estava resignada. E de algum modo sabia que Sue faria tudo isso ser tão humilhante e vergonhoso quanto fosse possível.

Só teria que levantar a cabeça e suportar uma vez mais, Isabella raciocinou. Não literalmente, é obvio; pois nem sequer podia levantar o pescoço no momento.

Edward a carregou pelas escadas e logo passaram pelo corredor que conduzia ao dormitório, murmurando entre dentes durante todo o trajeto. Evidentemente ela não era a única achava a Sue insuportável.

Edward se deteve diante da porta, estendeu a mão que estava debaixo de suas pernas para abri-la, então entrou rapidamente enquanto Sue bufava e corria atrás deles.

— A cerimônia da cama nupcial...

— Espero minha senhora, que não tenha a intenção de presenciar a consumação, — ele rosnou num tom de aviso.

Isabella não tinha dúvida de que a megera pretendia fazer exatamente isso. Significava mais humilhação para Sue gozar.

— Eu... — a mulher começou a dizer, mas Edward continuou falando.

— Porque estou de muito mau humor, e odiaria ter que bater numa mulher no dia do meu casamento, — ele grunhiu.

Isabella realmente ansiou ver a cara da sua madrasta nesse momento. Tinha certeza de ter escutado ela engolir em seco, e sua voz certamente soou perturbada quando disse, — Não, claro que não, meu lorde.

Edward esperou, e Isabella pôde ver a saia da Sue retrocedendo. Quando ela já estava fora do alcance, ele se dirigiu aos seus homens, que aparentemente tinham seguido a Sue, e lhes disse, — Preparem os cavalos, estaremos abaixo em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

Num abrir e fechar dos olhos? Isabella pensou com súbita desilusão. Ele realmente não iria erguer-lhe a saia e...

Edward deu meia volta e entrou no quarto, e claramente chutou a porta para fechá-la. Então a levou para cama. Ficou ali parado por um momento e Isabella desejou poder ver sua expressão para saber no que ele pensava. Então, Edward girou e a levou através do quarto para colocá-la sobre a pele diante do fogo. Edward foi muito afetuoso, depositando-a brandamente sobre a pele. Seus olhares se encontraram brevemente e ele sacudiu a cabeça, antes de endireitar-se e dar a volta.

Isabella ficou se perguntando o que queria dizer aquela sacudida de cabeça. Era para reconfortá-la se indagou, seguindo-o com seus olhos.

Edward regressou para a cama, agarrou os lençóis e as peles, e as empurrou para um lado. Em seguida fez algo que acabou confundindo-a: Tirou sua espada da _vagem1_ pendurada em sua cintura, e cortou o braço, imediatamente esfregou seu sangue no centro da cama. Erguendo-se foi para junto dela. Isabella o observou aproximar-se, imaginando o que ele estava fazendo. Mas não se inquietou até que ele murmurou uma desculpa e levantou a bainha de sua saia.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram enquanto ele separava suas pernas. Ela sentiu uma fraca e breve pressão em sua perna, e logo ele baixou a saia de volta e a levantou em seus braços novamente.

Edward a colocou sobre a cama, e a pôs justo sobre onde estava a mancha de sangue, depois caminhou por um momento pelo quarto. Isabella o seguiu com seus olhos tanto como pôde, mas ele de repente se dirigiu para um canto onde estavam os baús abertos e ela o perdeu de vista. Ouviu uns sussurros, mas não podia ver nada, e a tensão de tentar forçar a vista fez doer os seus olhos, e Isabella teve que fechá-los por um momento para aliviar essa tensão.

Quando sentiu umas mãos deslizando por seu corpo, abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Edward que a erguia no colo. Então se encaminhou para a porta, abriu-a, e gritou por Sue antes de virar-se e voltar até a cama e ficar parado com o Isabella em seus braços.

— Realizado... — ele mentiu ao mesmo tempo em que Isabella escutava várias passadas entrando no quarto.

Um longo período de silêncio se seguiu durante o qual Sue examinava a mancha de sangue na cama. Logo sua madrasta disse, — Quero examiná-la.

— Já perdi bastante tempo nesta tolice, — Edward grunhiu. — não vou esperar até que você consiga uma curandeira...

— Vou mandar examinar, — Sue insistiu, e se voltou para a porta. — Zafrina.

Isabella teria mordido o lábio nesse momento se pudesse. Zafrina tinha sido a criada de sua mãe e as duas tinham sido as curandeiras do castelo. Isabella almejava que ela ajudasse a ocultar a mentira de Edward, mas não tinha certeza. A velha receberia horríveis castigos se Sue descobrisse que Zafrina o embuste para ajudá-la.

Edward grunhiu entre dentes, e voltou a colocar Isabella sobre a cama. Mas não a deixou sozinha. Ficou parado em silencio ao lado da cama. Isabella ouviu os passos lentos e vacilantes da Zafrina entrando no quarto e então Sue e a velha entraram em seu campo de visão. Aproximaram-se da cama. Isabella fechou os olhos nesse momento. Não queria estar ali, embora sentisse quando suas pernas foram separadas.

Um momento passou então Zafrina disse, — Foi feito.

— Está segura? — Sue perguntou. — Foi rapidíssimo.

— Pode ver o sangue em suas coxas você mesma, minha senhora, — Zafrina disse exasperada então Isabella abriu seus olhos e se deparou com o olhar da mulher enrugada, enquanto ela lhe abaixava a saia. Isabella esperou que a mulher pudesse ler sua gratidão em seu olhar. Zafrina lhe deu uma piscada rápida antes de retirar-se.

Isabella agora entendia o que Cullen fizera debaixo de sua saia. Era suficientemente ardiloso para imaginar que Sue a submeteria a toda humilhação possível e que insistiria em examiná-la. Edward esfregou uma parte do sangue de sua ferida em suas coxas para ajudar a convencer a Sue.

— Está satisfeita — Edward grunhiu.

— Sim. Legitimamente foi feito. Agora não pode devolvê-la. — Sue mostrou sua satisfação, imediatamente olhou Isabella. — Adeus, enteada. Que sua vida seja como espero que seja.

Isabella sabia exatamente o que essa mulher esperava de seu futuro e teria bufado diante de suas palavras se tivesse podido. Foi Edward quem fez isso enquanto a levantava. Depressa a carregou para fora do quarto.

Estavam fora da fortaleza num abrir e fechar de olhos. Um de seus homens se aproximou deles no momento em que o portão se fechou atrás deles, Isabella considerou que estavam esperando por eles. Seu marido lhe falou rapidamente em galés enquanto a levava para seu cavalo, logo ela se viu passada aos braços do homem enquanto seu marido montava. Foi devolvida a ele assim que assumiu as rédeas. Edward demorou um momento em acomodá-la em seu colo, e logo estavam partindo.

Tudo tinha ocorrido tão rapidamente Isabella se sentia ofegante e ansiosa. Onde estava Claire? E seus pertences? Seus vestidos, as poucas jóias de sua mãe que seu pai tinha lhe dado e que ela tinha escondido para que Sue não as roubasse? O retrato de sua mãe, que tinha estado escondido em seu quarto desde a chegada da Sue a Swan porque de outra maneira ela teria ordenado destruí-lo? O retrato de seu pai que tinha estado escondido ali pela mesma razão depois de sua morte?

Eram muitas as coisas que ela não queria deixar ali. Mas Claire era a mais importante. E Isabella esperava poder falar com seu marido sobre a possibilidade de levar o Eric com eles. Ele era escocês e iria sentir-se confortável em Masen, e também ela não queria deixá-lo com a Sue. A mulher ia descarregar sua frustração e sua irritação em alguém, agora que Isabella já não estava ali para ser abusada, e Eric seria o alvo mais provável.

Mas Isabella não tinha nada. Nem sequer uma pequena bolsa com uma muda de roupa. Teria que entrar em sua nova vida com nada, exceto as roupas que ela usava no momento, Isabella se deu conta, e sentiu medo e ansiedade.

Era o que toda moça enfrentava quando chegava à idade de se casar, e realmente Isabella tivera sorte de não ter que enfrentar isso quando era mais jovem, como a maioria de garotas que conhecia. Teria feito se o destino não tivesse intervindo. Primeiro, seu prometido se afogou quando tinha doze anos. Antes que seu pai tivesse encontrado um substituto para ele, sua mãe adoeceu, e durante esse tempo o seu pai ficara extremamente preocupado pela saúde dela que não se ocupou de fazer um novo acerto matrimonial. Quando Renée Swan morreu, seu pai tinha adiado encontrar para Isabella um marido, provavelmente para não ter uma nova perda. Finalmente tinha começado lhe procurar um marido pouco antes que seus problemas cardíacos começassem.

De qualquer maneira, Isabella não acreditava que a sua situação atual fosse muito fácil. Seu marido era um desconhecido, e seu novo lar ficava um lugar distante que ela não conhecia. Tudo era muito lhe intimidante.

Terei que levantar a cabeça e agüentar, Isabella pensou. Parecia que o destino das mulheres era esse. Dando-se conta que se estava se lamentando e ficando triste, Isabella fechou os olhos e decidiu tentar dormir. Havia pouca coisa que ela pudesse fazer a essa altura das circunstâncias.

Então meninas me desculpem a demora para postar mas estava e estou atolada de trabalho e quando chego em casa estou morta.

Mas obrigada a todas que estão comentando e falando que amando, e todas as perguntas serão respondidas nesse capitulo.

E pessoas eu amo esse Edward! Forever ;D

1 Bainha presa no cinturão dos guerreiros e soldados onde colocavam a espada presa na cintura. Ficava por cima das roupas com livre acesso para desembainhar a espada com rapidez quando necessário


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

— Estamos em casa.

Isabella abriu seus olhos e olhou para seu marido. Então se sentou ereta e seguiu seu olhar para o escuro castelo elevando-se diante deles. O temor imediatamente cresceu dentro ela.

Verdadeiramente, Masen era uma fortaleza triste e escura envolta no negrume sombrio da noite, ela concluiu, enquanto Edward guiou seu cavalo colina acima, para os portões. Isabella se recostou, contra o forte peito dele e passou as mãos sobre a cara, tentando despertar completamente. Tinha dormido a maior parte da viagem de três dias. Não por causa do tônico da Claire, mas sim pela monotonia aparentemente eterna. A primeira vez que acordou tinha sido de manhã depois que já tinham deixado o Castelo Swan. Ela despertara para descobrir que os efeitos do tônico tinham finalmente desaparecido. Seria vergonhoso que ainda não conseguisse controlar seus músculos.

Edward só parou tempo suficiente para que ela atendesse suas necessidades fisiológicas, e logo a apressava para retornar ao cavalo. Colocava-a na sela, e montava atrás dela, e empreendiam a viagem novamente. Depois de algum tempo, ele tinha tirado uma maçã, um pedaço de queijo, e pão de um dos alforjes que trazia preso no cavalo. Foi então que Isabella se deu conta de que não iriam parar, exceto para necessidades fisiológicas.

Tinham cavalgado durante todo o dia, viajando numa velocidade que não permitia conversar ao menos que desejasse se arriscar a morder a língua. As únicas outras paradas que tinham feito tinham sido para trocar os cavalos uma vez ao dia.

Isabella gostaria de perguntar por que estavam tão apressados. Também teria gostado de saber onde estava o resto de seu contingente. Não notara isso quando deixaram Swan, mas quando já conseguia levantar a cabeça e olhar ao seu redor, viu que o grupo estava formado por apenas três pessoas, ela, Edward e um homem chamado Emmett. Os outros quatro homens não estavam com eles. Mas Isabella temia que se abrisse a boca, a primeira pergunta que iria sair, seria perguntar por que haviam partido de Swan tão rápido, sem sua criada, sem o Eric, e sem seus pertences. Não desejando iniciar o casamento com uma briga, calou sua boca, ficando tão silenciosa quanto seu marido.

Isabella curiosa deu uma olhada ao seu redor, enquanto todos entravam no pátio do castelo, seu novo lar. Devido ao adiantado da hora, havia pouca atividade e não se conseguia ver muita coisa na escuridão. Tudo o que podia distinguir eram vultos e sombras.

Perdendo a esperança de conseguir observar de perto sua nova casa, Isabella se recostou novamente contra o peito do marido com um suspiro e esperou impacientemente para poder descer do cavalo. Realmente, Isabella nunca desejara tanto uma coisa em toda sua vida, como ansiava desmontar do cavalo nesse momento. Nunca deixara Swan antes e não imaginava do quanto incômoda e aborrecida uma viagem poderia ser. Sinceramente ambicionava não ter que viajar outra vez pelo resto de sua vida.

Edward deteve o cavalo ao pé dos degraus da entrada que conduziam à fortaleza. Desmontou pela parte traseira do cavalo e a ajudou a descer. Isabella apertou suas mãos ansiosamente uma vez que ele a colocou no chão, esperando que as pernas encontrassem o equilíbrio novamente. Sentia as pernas débeis, doloridas e ameaçando não sustentá-la.

Edward nem lhe deu tempo para recuperar-se, simplesmente a levantou em seus braços e a carregou no colo para a fortaleza.

Olhando por cima de seu ombro, Isabella viu o Emmett conduzindo o cavalo de Edward para os estábulos e calculou que o cavalariço chefe de Masen já fora dormir.

O grande salão estava escuro e silencioso quando entraram, mas certamente não estava vazio. Pela luz do fogo na lareira, Isabella podia ver que o chão estava ocupado com pessoas dormindo. Homem, mulheres, e crianças, enchiam o espaço dormindo um ao lado do outro, deixando somente um caminho livre que ia da porta até as escadas e outro caminho que ia da porta principal para outra porta menor que ela julgou ser a cozinha.

Quando Edward a levou pelas escadas, Isabella tentou segurar-se nervosamente em seus ombros enquanto subiam na escuridão, deixando para trás a débil luz do fogo moribundo. Mas o seu marido visivelmente não necessitava de luz. Seus passos eram muito seguros. Subitamente parou.

— Abra-a.

Isabella estendeu a mão cegamente e sentiu um painel de madeira que assumiu era uma porta. Encontrou a tranca, abriu a porta suavemente, então Edward a carregou ao interior do quarto. Colocou-a sobre uma superfície macia que ela imaginou ser uma cama, então se retirou. Isabella não estava certa de para onde ele fora até que ouviu o ruído suave da porta fechando-se.

Isabella seguiu o som dele movendo-se pelo quarto, do lado contrário da cama. Houve um som suave de algo golpeando o piso, o ruído metálico de sua espada e seu cinturão, logo outro, mas suave como um assobio seguido por um sussurro que ela suspeitou fosse seu plaid aterrissando na palha que cobria o piso. Depois ela sentiu que a cama afundava quando ele subiu pelo lado contrário.

— Durma.

A ordem suave foi seguida por um silêncio, mas Isabella simplesmente ficou sentada onde ele a tinha colocado. Tinha passado muito tempo preocupando-se com a chegada em sua nova casa durante a viagem. Preocupou-se pelo que as pessoas pensariam dela, sobre se a aceitariam. Tinha receado que ela chegasse com uma aparência desastrosa depois de três dias e três noites a cavalo. Isabella considerava que as primeiras impressões eram importantes, e também tinha estado ansiosa pelo que seu marido faria depois da chegada, temendo que ele quisesse consumar o matrimônio na primeira noite na casa.

Aparentemente, toda sua preocupação tinha sido por nada. As pessoas já estavam dormindo, e seu marido definitivamente não tinha interesse em deflorar a sua nova esposa. O homem já roncava junto dela.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça com um longo suspiro e se recostou completamente vestida na cama. Realmente, deveria ter percebido de que Edward não estaria interessado em mais nada além de descansar até o dia seguinte da chegada na fortaleza. Enquanto ela dormira muito, durante esses três últimos dias, Edward e Emmett não dormiram nada. Ambos permaneceram acordados durante duas noites e três dias de viagem. Na verdade, ficara assombrada que seu marido ainda tivesse energia para carregá-la até o quarto.

Desconfiou que agora, teria mais um dia inteiro para preocupar-se sobre a consumação por vir. Conhecer a nova criadagem seria algo que aconteceria no momento em que despertasse, Isabella pensou e fechou os olhos. Dormiu embalada pelo som dos roncos suaves de seu marido.

— O que está fazendo, Lauren! Maldição! Vai deixar cair à maldita tina se não olhar onde pisa. Deixa de observar à moça e presta mais atenção!

Isabella abriu os olhos com esses gritos, depressa se sentou abruptamente na cama e ficou olhando confusa ao grupo de mulheres movendo-se de um lado a outro no espaço entre o pé da cama e a lareira na parede oposta. No início, estava completamente zonza a respeito de onde estava. Esse não era o seu quarto em Swan foi à única coisa que brotou em seu esgotado cérebro, turvado pelo sono, mas depressa mudou de posição na cama e ofegou ao sentir a dor que irradiava de seus quadris, e se lembrou dos acontecimentos dos dias anteriores.

Estava na casa do Masen, Isabella recordou, e provavelmente no quarto de seu marido. Que era dela agora, Isabella julgou, olhando curiosamente ao seu redor. O quarto tinha duas vezes o tamanho de seu cômodo em Swan. A cama onde estava também era o dobro da sua. Havia duas mesas, uma de cada lado da cama. A mesa do lado de seu marido tinha uma vela apagada, a de seu lado tinha uma grande taça com o que parecia ser hidromel.

Isabella a olhou curiosamente, logo fixou sua atenção no espaço livre do quarto. Havia um amplo espaço entre o pé da cama e a parede oposta. Era um lugar bonito para colocar um par de cadeiras e possivelmente uma mesa pequena, um lugar onde o lorde e a milady, ela e Edward, poderiam relaxar de noite. Mas não havia nada ali exceto uma tina e várias criadas apressadas derramando baldes com água fumegante.

— Ela está acordada, — uma das mulheres anunciou, lhe dando um sorriso aberto.

Isabella achou impossível de resistir e respondeu com um sorriso também, logo observou à mulher mais baixa, que repentinamente se separou do grupo para correr para seu lado.

— OH, despertou, — a mulher a saudou com um sorriso enquanto lhe estendia a taça que Isabella pensou ter hidromel e a ofereceu. — Trouxe-lhe hidromel, e lhe preparamos um banho, Edward disse que gostaria.

Isabella olhou à mulher por um momento, tentando decifrar o pesado escocês e compreender o que ela dizia. Embora seu marido tivesse pronúncia carregada, ele falava tão pouco que ela não tinha problema em compreendê-lo. Enfim essa mulher falara de maneira tão rápida, que ela precisou pensar por um momento para então compreender o significado por trás do que havia dito. Finalmente, acreditando que havia entendido o que ela dizia, Isabella estendeu a mão para a bebida oferecida, murmurando, — Obrigada...

— Sou Rosalie Cullen, mas pode me chamar Rose, moça. Todos o fazem, — a mulher respondeu a pergunta tácita. Apertando as mãos diante de sua saia, lhe sorriu alegremente e impacientemente. — Maria faz o melhor hidromel de toda Escócia. Estou segura que também concordará.

Isabella levou a taça aos lábios e engoliu enquanto decifrava as palavras. Assim que achou já saber o que à mulher havia dito, olhou para os servos trabalhando próximo da cama. Parecia que a tarefa de encher a banheira havia terminado e as mulheres a observavam com muita curiosidade e se aproximavam da cama como uma ninhada de cachorrinhos tímidos.

Isabella lhes sorriu timidamente enquanto abaixava a taça, então pronunciou, — Acredito que tem razão, Rose. Certamente é um excelente hidromel, muito fino.

Rose lhe sorriu, então olhou às pessoas ao pé da cama quando uma delas se chocou contra o recipiente, fazendo-o cair sobre a palha do piso.

— Bem? O que estão esperando? Se já terminaram, podem ir. Há um montão de coisas para fazer, — Rose disse, embora seu tom de voz não estivesse tão feroz como suas palavras o sugeriam. Ela soava mais chateada do que irritada com as criadas. Ela as observou sair pela porta antes de voltar-se para Isabella, e dizer, — É toda boa moça, mas deve ser firme, de outro modo não fazem nada.

Isabella simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sentindo-se desorientada.

— Sairei para poder tomar seu banho em paz, eu... OH! — Rose tinha se movido para a porta enquanto falava, mas parou olhando para trás, apertando os lábios. — Despachei-as, mas precisará de ajuda para se despir. — Ela vacilou, logo estalou a língua e retornou ao seu lado. — Acho que deverei ajudá-la.

— OH, não, está tudo bem... — Isabella começou a dizer, mas logo fez uma pausa enquanto colocava as pernas para fora da cama e esse movimento pequeno lhe causou uma dor do quadril até os joelhos. Suspirando, ela conseguiu sorrir e sacudiu a cabeça. — Sim, apreciaria a sua ajuda se não se incomodar.

— Não, — a mulher lhe assegurou, havia preocupação em seus olhos. — Foi uma longa viajem, e Edward me disse que não pararam. Sem dúvida está sentindo os efeitos agora. Necessita ajuda para ficar de pé?

— Não, acho que eu consigo — Isabella disse enquanto se apoiava. Sufocou um gemido de dor, mas suas pernas a sustentaram sem tremer pela primeira vez em dias. Assegurando-lhe que era um bom e esperançoso sinal de que logo estaria curada, Isabella soltou lentamente a respiração e ofereceu um sorriso agradecido enquanto Lice a ajudava despir-se.

— Deus Santo, moça, — Rose arfou assim que o vestido e a camisa íntima foram retirados. Observando-a lentamente, examinou os machucados. Eram de uma mescla pouco atraente de azul púrpura e o preto. Isabella tinha esperado que começassem a diminuir, mas ainda estavam muito feias.

— O que lhe aconteceu. — A criada perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Edward não é o responsável, — Isabella disse imediatamente, já acostumada a que todos assumissem que era o culpado. — Caí no rio.

— É obvio que ele não fez isso, — Rose disse com um sorriso que sugeria que a mera idéia era ridícula, então ficou séria, e disse solenemente, — Não dê atenção a esses contos sobre o lorde. Ele não é o Diabo, e sim um bom homem como seu pai foi. Tem um bom coração. Nunca bateu numa mulher.

Isabella relaxou com um suspiro. Apesar de sua falta de medo pelo homem que agora era seu marido, os seus instintos lhe diziam que ele era um bom homem, mas era bom ter alguém mais que o afirmasse.

— Tenho um bálsamo especial. Vou trazê-lo para depois do seu banho e o aplicarei nos pontos sensíveis e ficará muito bem em breve, — Rose lhe assegurou enquanto a fazia entrar na banheira.

Essa, também, era maior que a tina de Swan, Isabella notou enquanto se relaxava na água.

— Onde está meu marido — Isabella perguntou, enquanto Lice recolhia seu vestido e a camisa no piso.

— Fora com os homens, averiguando sobre como estão às coisas, — Rose respondeu. — Ele é trabalhador e responsável, Edward. Um bom homem e um bom líder. O clã tem a sorte de tê-lo. — Sua boca se apertou, e ela adicionou, — é uma lástima que alguns não se dêem conta disso.

Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas diante dessas palavras. — As pessoas não estão felizes com ele?

— OH, não. — Ela sacudiu uma mão exasperadamente, logo continuou sua tarefa enquanto dizia, — É que a metade dessas pessoas até acreditam nesses rumores insensatos a respeito do pai dele, do tio, e da esposa, também pensam que Edward deveria dar um passo ao largo. Mas se esquecem de que nós desfrutamos dessa paz e prosperidade desde que ele se converteu no lorde.

Isabella guardou silêncio por um momento, logo admitiu, — ouvi os rumores.

— Sim. Toda Escócia e a maior parte da Inglaterra já ouviram, — Rose disse secamente, e sacudiu a cabeça outra vez enquanto cruzava o quarto para a tina. É tudo um disparate. Edward nem sequer se encontrava aqui quando seu pai, o velho lorde, morreu. Ele tinha ido visitar nossos vizinhos os Comyns quando isso aconteceu. Edward viajou de manhã e seu pai morreu pela tarde ao pé dos escarpados, e alguém começou o rumor de que ele fora visto ali. Por isso quando ele retornou para casa, o boato já estava firmemente enraizado, e pouco auxiliou o fato de que ele pudesse apresentar testemunhas comprovando que ele não estava aqui. O rumor começou a crescer, e nada o conseguiu detê-lo. — Inclina a cabeça para trás, moça, vou molhar seu cabelo para lavá-lo.

Isabella inclinou sua cabeça e fechou seus olhos, mas perguntou, — Então a morte do seu pai foi um acidente?

Rose bufou enquanto vertia água sobre sua cabeça. — É obvio que foi um acidente, mas não convenceu a maioria das pessoas daqui. Acho que até mesmo Edward que pensa que não tenha sido.

Isabella calou-se, considerando a questão enquanto Rose começava a ensaboar o seu cabelo, logo perguntou, — Quem é a testemunha que afirma que Edward estava ali?

— Já disse Edward não estava ali, — Rose falou franzindo a fronte.

— Sim, obviamente essa testemunha estava equivocada, mas quem foi?

Rose fez uma pausa e franziu o cenho brevemente antes de pegar o vasilhame de água e erguê-lo para enxaguar o cabelo enquanto admitia, — Na Verdade, não sei. Somente falou-se que alguém o tinha visto ali.

Isabella manteve os olhos fechados quando um segundo balde de água foi vertida sobre sua cabeça, logo perguntou, - E o tio?

Rose sacudiu a cabeça. — Um acidente. Ele estava caçando com os homens e recebeu uma flechada no peito.

— Isso não soa como um acidente, — Isabella disse secamente.

— Não é a primeira vez que algo assim ocorre e não vai ser a última, — lhe assegurou.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça, então perguntou timidamente, — e a sua mulher?

Rose guardou silêncio por muito tempo antes de suspirar e dizer, — Receio que a dela não tenha sido um acidente… e também temo que ela possa ter atraído a sua própria morte.

Os olhos de Isabella se abriram surpreendidos diante dessas palavras. — Como?

Rose manteve silêncio por mais alguns segundos, enquanto continuava enxaguando o cabelo, então disse, — Maggie ficou perturbava que o nome de Edward estivesse manchado com a morte de seu pai. Ela o amava.

Isabella se sentiu tentada e quis perguntar se ele também a tinha amado, mas simplesmente abandonou a questão, — O ele falava para ela? Edward parece ser um homem que mantém seus pensamentos para si mesmo, e receio que ele não...

— Edward não é de falar muito, — Rose a interrompeu tranqüilizando-a. — Tende a ser calado. Costumava ser mais falador enquanto seu pai era vivo, e quando ele e Seth eram meninos, nós conseguíamos fazê-los se calar, mas do problema… — Ela se encolheu de ombros.

Isabella suspirou diante dessa notícia e se encontrou esperando poder resolver o mistério ao redor de todas essas mortes do passado. Possivelmente então Cullen se tornaria mais aberto e falaria um pouquinho mais.

— Maggie achava o silêncio dele algo difícil de aturar e também temia de que ele não estivesse interessado nela, — Rose disse com compaixão.

— E ele estava? — Isabella perguntou incapaz de conter-se. — Edward amava Maggie?

— Acredito que ele chegou a ter afeto por ela, — Rose disse cuidadosamente, logo suspirou. — Há diferentes classes de amor, moça. Infelizmente, Edward tratou Maggie com o afeto de um irmão mais velho. Na verdade, acredito que ela se dispôs a encontrar ao assassino de seu pai com a esperança de ganhar seu amor. E receio que possa ter sido isso que a matou.

— Não estou certa de que entendi, — Isabella disse lentamente.

— Essa moça tola morreu nos escarpados. Ninguém sabe como. Pode ter-se cansado, ou... — Rose fez uma pausa e logo admitiu, — Freqüentemente me perguntei se ela não estava muito perto de solucionar esse mistério, e se ela não foi empurrada. Entende?

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida muito rapidamente negou com a cabeça, sentia-se confusa. — Se o pai de Edward e o seu tio não foram assassinados, por que alguém então mataria Isabella por investigar essas mortes?

Rose pareceu sentir-se alarmada diante dessa lógica. — Sim. Isso é verdade.

Isabella notou a expressão atormentada dela, então soube que Rose obviamente, não estava tão certa de que eles não foram assassinados como gostaria que os outros acreditassem. Fechando os olhos enquanto a mulher derramava mais água sobre sua cabeça, Isabella perguntou, — Como se iniciou o boato de que Edward a matou?

Rose emitiu um som de desgosto. — Como começa qualquer rumor? Alguém comentou e o disparate se propagou como o fogo num campo de feno. Dizem que ele a matou porque não lhe tinha dado um filho. Embora, a moça estivesse grávida quando caiu nos escarpados.

— Estava? — Isabella ofegou, e a olhou com espanto. — Tem certeza?

— Sim. Ela ficou sem seu sangrado feminino durante três luas, embora ainda não se notasse o ventre volumoso.

— Edward sabia?

— Teria sido difícil que ele não soubesse com eles dormindo na mesma cama, — ela disse secamente.

— Sim, — Isabella murmurou, com um rubor subindo pelas bochechas. Não considerara as implicações de estar casada. Agora ela compartilharia um quarto e uma cama com um homem. E ele saberia tudo sobre ela. Cada coisa que acontecesse no corpo, e inclusive quando tivesse seu tempo feminino. Mordeu o lábio, então deixou o tema de lado com um suspiro.

Havia pouco o que fazer sobre isso. Era natural. Mas era embaraçoso dar-se conta que Edward logo a conheceria até melhor que sua aia particular.

— Pronto. Seu cabelo está arrumado. Agora vou levar o seu vestido e a camisa de baixo para serem lavados e vou trazer-lhe o bálsamo. Vou levar algum tempo para prepará-lo, então pode continuar na água por mais um momento se quiser, depois se enxugue, mas não se vista. Deite-se na cama com a toalha, que eu logo voltarei para aplicar a pomada.

— Obrigada, Rose, — murmurou, quando ela saiu apressadamente do quarto. Isabella ficou na banheira por mais alguns minutos enquanto considerava tudo que tomara conhecimento, mas seus pensamentos se interromperam abruptamente quando se deu conta de que não tinha nenhuma roupa para usar.

Uma maldição escapou de seus lábios. Isabella saiu da banheira e começou a secar-se. Logo se envolveu na toalha e sentou-se na cama para analisar a situação. Para sua repentina decepção, tudo o que tinha no mundo era aquele vestido amarfanhado e sujo que ela tinha usado na viagem. Assombrava-a que um homem que mostrara tanta consideração em muitos aspectos pudesse ter se esquecido de um detalhe tão prático como esse. Sacudindo a cabeça, ficou na cama e fechou os olhos, mas em seguida se sacudiu quando o quadril começou a doer.

Isabella ficou de pé, tirou a toalha e a estendeu na cama para evitar que bálsamo sujasse os lençóis, então se deitou novamente, dessa vez de barriga para baixo. Cruzou suas mãos sobre um travesseiro e apoiou sua bochecha sobre ela. Fechou os olhos enquanto tentava resolver como iria solucionar o problema de ter apenas um vestido. Quem sabe Rose tenha alguma idéia, ela pensou esperançosamente. Tinha que lhe perguntar quando retornasse com o bálsamo.

Até agora, a mulher realmente parecia ser muito competente, e dava a impressão de estar muito satisfeita de tê-la ali, mas Isabella sentia saudades da Claire. Suspirando, ela fechou seus olhos e imediatamente adormeceu.

Isabella acordou com a sensação de um bálsamo quente sendo espalhado sobre suas costas. Sorriu sonolenta enquanto mãos fortes massageavam o bálsamo sobre o machucado das costelas e de seu traseiro. A massagem era tão boa quanto o bálsamo.

— É um amor, Rose, obrigada.

O grunhido que veio em resposta fez os seus olhos abrirem abruptamente então virou a cabeça alarmada.

— Edward! — Isabella ofegou.

— Esposa, — ele disse serenamente.

— Pensei que era Rose. — Foi à única coisa que conseguiu articular enquanto a sua mente gritava que um homem estava ajoelhado ao lado da sua cama, e que ela tinha o traseiro nu e exibido diante dele.

Edward não se incomodou em dizer nada, simplesmente continuou com as massagens.

Mordendo o lábio, Isabella permaneceu rígida.

Edward trabalhou em silencio durante outro momento, então grunhiu, — Relaxe.

Isabella tentou. Mas simplesmente era impossível enquanto suas mãos se moviam sobre sua pele e seus olhos observavam sua nudez.

Edward continuou massageando-a, enquanto ela tentava relaxar, mas falhava miseravelmente. Então ele se deteve, tomou pela cintura, e a deu volta para deitá-la de costas.

Isabella arquejou alarmada, seus olhos abriram-se imensamente, e então a boca de Edward cobriu a dela. Isabella paralisou de imediato, não o repelindo, mas tampouco lhe dando precisamente total aceitação. Estava muito aturdida pela velocidade dos acontecimentos, mas logo a língua dele deslizou para dentro de sua boca, e ela relaxou finalmente com um suspiro. Seus braços lentamente se enlaçaram ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto a boca e língua faziam sua magia.

Edward beijava muito bem, Isabella pensou sonhadoramente, depressa abriu os olhos quando ele repentinamente interrompeu o beijo. Logo em seguida, ele a colocou de bruços outra vez como se ela fosse uma criança e recomeçava a espalhar o bálsamo em suas costas novamente. Só então Isabella se deu conta que ele só a beijara para fazê-la relaxar.

E tinha funcionado, Isabella ressaltou. Sentia-se mais bamba depois daquele simples beijo. Mas como agora ele não estava mais a beijando sua mente voltou a funcionar normalmente, Isabella lembrou-se de que estava nua diante dele. Isso teve um desenfreado efeito no seu controle, lentamente trazendo tensão para o seu corpo enquanto se perguntava se o seu traseiro estaria tão avermelhado como suas bochechas nesse momento.

Edward tirou as mãos, e ela deu uma rápida olhada para trás o tempo de vê-lo tirar um pouco de bálsamo da tigela. Friccionou o lenitivo entre suas mãos por um momento, esquentando-o, logo se voltou para aplicá-lo sobre suas costas.

Para sua surpresa, Edward não estava apenas aplicando o remédio sobre seus machucados, mas o espalhava em suas costas. Ela começava a relaxar sob o efeito de sua massagem quando as mãos alcançaram seu traseiro.

Isabella estremeceu quando as mãos dele deslizaram pelo lado dos quadris. Instintivamente tentou afastar-se desse contato. Edward não comentou nada, simplesmente continuou aplicando o bálsamo e ela recomeçou a relaxar quando a dor aliviou e desapareceu. Finalmente Edward desviou sua atenção às nádegas.

Isabella teve que morder o lábio e apertar as coxas para evitar reagir a esse contato. Sentiu-se mais aliviada quando suas mãos desceram pelas pernas. Mas quando seus dedos começaram a demorar na face interna das coxas, cada músculo de seu corpo se esticou novamente.

— Vire-se, ele comandou.

Isabella olhou para trás e o viu retirando mais um bocado de bálsamo da tigela. Por alguns instantes considerou desobedecer a sua ordem, mas estava diante de seu marido, e ele certamente já vira todo seu corpo, Isabella disse a si mesma. Edward tinha ajudado a vesti-la no dia das bodas.

Parece uma vaca, ela pensou amargurada quando recordou o comentário, então suspirou e reservadamente virou-se. Mas Isabella não pôde evitar que suas mãos instintivamente se movessem para cobrir-se.

Quando Cullen voltou com o bálsamo, não comentou nada sobre seus esforços para preservar o pudor, apenas começou a esfregar o bálsamo sobre seu pescoço e ombros. Isabella observou seu rosto enquanto trabalhava, mas como sempre tinha uma expressão neutra. Mas seus olhos, não. E ela se encontrou fascinada pelo fogo que encontrou em seu olhar.

Ela não resistiu quando Edward lhe pegou o braço que tinha colocado para cobrir os seus seios e começou a massageá-lo. Edward começou morosamente com os dedos, logo seguiu com a mão, o pulso, e o antebraço. Tinha alcançado a parte superior do braço quando Isabella se deu conta que a sua mão tinha roçado no plaid que ele usava cruzado em seu peito.

— Há creme em seu plaid, — ela disse.

Edward olhou para baixo e franziu o cenho. Ele a soltou tentando limpar o tecido, mas só o que fez foi aumentá-la. Franzindo o cenho, ele agarrou o broche que prendia o plaid, então fez uma pausa para observar suas mãos cobertas de bálsamo. Levantando o pescoço, ele disse, — Faça você.

Isabella vacilou, mas logo estendeu a mão e rapidamente desabotoou o broche. O plaid se desprendeu imediatamente para deslizar ao redor da cintura dele.

— A camisa, também.

Isabella inseguramente percorreu com o olhar a cara de seu marido. Sua expressão estava fechada, esperando. Enfim mordendo o lábio, ela se sentou na cama, limpando a mão engordurada na toalha. Logo pegou na barra solta da camisa e a suspendeu até o seu peito, seus olhos ampliando-se enquanto centímetro por centímetro da pele se revelava.

Diferente do dela, o peito de seu marido estava imaculado, sem um machucado à vista, ela pensou. Ele levantou os braços e se inclinou para frente para que para ela terminasse de lhe tirar a camisa. Isabella o fez e depois se recostou para observar ao homem seminu diante dela.

— Deus! — Ele era belo. Isabella desejou colocar suas mãos sobre seu peito, e brevemente considerou a idéia de tomar um pouco de bálsamo como a desculpa para fazer isso.

— Deite-se

Isabella se deitou como lhe foi ordenado, mas não podia evitar que seus olhos se prendessem a explorar o peito do homem diante dela. Esse homem tinha que ser o dobro de largura que ela.

Edward a distraiu da exploração de seu peito ao dobrar-se para massagear novamente. Suas mãos aplicaram o bálsamo no grande machucado do lado das costelas. Isabella estremeceu com o primeiro contato, mas o bálsamo logo aliviou a dor dali. Depressa percebeu quando suas mãos começaram a mover-se entre círculos mais largos nessa zona… até que seus dedos roçaram ligeiramente o lado de um peito.

Isabella mordeu o lábio, seus olhos se fixaram na cara masculina enquanto ele trabalhava. Realmente, a princípio ela tinha pensado que o toque tinha sido meramente acidental. Não havia nada em sua expressão que sugerisse algo diferente, mas a seguir seus dedos roçaram o lado de seu peito outra vez, um pouco mais acima dessa vez.

Na terceira passada, os olhos de Edward repentinamente foram para a cara de Isabella, e ele capturou seu olhar mantendo-a cativa enquanto seus dedos deslizavam para cima novamente. E subiram tão alto que dessa vez se aproximaram perigosamente do mamilo. A respiração de Isabella ficou presa na garganta, então ele retirou as mãos e pegou, mas bálsamo e, outra vez, esquentou a pomada entre suas mãos. Isabella observou o processo com interesse, seu olhar indo desde suas mãos até seu rosto. Repentinamente Edward virou para ela e cobriu seus seios com suas mãos.

Isabella ofegou, seu corpo ficou excitado quando ele começou a massagear seu seio. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto os dedos dele estavam fazendo mágica, extraindo respostas que a deixaram ofegante. Era ao mesmo tempo excitante e atemorizante. Ele já a tinha descontrolado antes, mas então ela não se sentira tão… tão vulnerável e tão… nua. E não ajudava, ele a observando continuamente com olhos famintos.

Isabella pediu que não parasse. Quis implorar que não se detivesse, e continuasse beijando-a. Ele continuou acariciando-a até que Isabella imaginou que não poderia suportar outro segundo mais. Justamente quando ela abriu a boca para protestar, para pedir que ao menos a beijasse enquanto a tocava, suas mãos se retiraram, e ele começou a pegar mais bálsamo.

Isabella se mordeu o lábio para evitar falar. Quando ele se voltou e ignorou a parte superior do corpo e em lugar disso fixou sua atenção em suas pernas. Massageou e acariciou seus pés, seus tornozelos, suas panturrilhas e joelhos.

Isabella o observou dar a volta procurando mais bálsamo, consciente de que a sua respiração se tornara irregular. Era uma combinação do que ele estava fazendo e a antecipação do que estava por vir, então Edward virou, e as mãos dele percorreram suas pernas para cima dos joelhos. Isabella estava tão rígida como um pau, todo seu corpo, esperando. Quando suas mãos se moveram mais acima e se aproximaram da união entre as pernas, ela ofegando se agarrou aos lençóis.

Isabella não sabia se era efeito do bálsamo, ou da massagem, mas suas dores tinham desaparecido completamente; A única sensação que experimentava era uma doce antecipação.

— Relaxe, — ele grunhiu outra vez, e Isabella suspirou quando suas mãos se moveram por baixo de suas pernas: Dessa vez, quando as mãos chegaram mais alto ao longo das coxas, não ficou rígida, mas sim se arqueou ligeiramente.

Isabella repentinamente sentiu que ele havia separado suas pernas, deixando as suas partes íntimas a mostra para ele. Uma onda de vergonha a invadiu, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la fechar as pernas e evitar seu toque. Então os dedos dele roçaram ligeiramente o centro de seu sexo, e suas pernas se fecharam, prendendo a mão com o movimento.

Foi uma reação instintiva. Isabella não pode evitar, embora tivesse tentado. Mordendo o lábio, abriu os olhos e encontrou o seu marido examinando-a. Observaram-se mutuamente por um momento, nenhum dos dois se moveu, então, ainda deparando com seu olhar, Edward usou ambas as mãos para separar as pernas dela outra vez e se movimentou para ajoelhar-se entre elas, para que Isabella não pudesse fechá-las. Enquanto o fazia, o plaid escorregou e ela ficou perigosamente perto de ver a dureza que no momento erguia o tecido.

Isabella o observou silenciosamente, consciente de que respirava cada vez, mas rapidamente, sentindo que seus dedos roçavam ligeiramente a pele delicada novamente. Como não podia fechar as pernas, Isabella fechou aos olhos e se agarrou aos lençóis gemendo, seus quadris instintivamente tentaram mover-se e arquear-se enquanto seus dedos dançavam sobre a carne íntima.

Isabella começou a sofrer uma necessidade que não compreendia e que era semelhante ao que tinha sentido no rio. Seus quadris começaram a mover-se por vontade própria. Então subitamente, Edward retirou esses dedos mágicos.

Isabella sentiu a ausência, e seus olhos se abriram imediatamente. Encontrou-se com o olhar masculino e viu um sorriso curvar-se em seus lábios antes que repentinamente ele se inclinasse para frente para afundar sua cabeça entre as pernas dela, substituindo a mão pela boca. Isabella gritou sobressaltada e tentou sentar-se para agarrá-lo pela cabeça e afastá-lo, mas logo sua língua lambeu a carne sensível, e ela paralisou-se, com a respiração abafada. Uma segunda lambida lhe fez soltar o fôlego em um assobio, e Isabella caiu pesadamente na cama.

Seus quadris começaram a ondular acompanhando aos gemidos que saiam de sua boca. Logo se converteram em um uh,... Um pouco mais alto,… e logo em um OH Deus, OH Deus, OH Deus.

A excitação crescente expandiu-se, percorrendo seu corpo em ondas de alucinado prazer que a deixou incapaz de emitir qualquer som. Perdida nessa sensação invasiva, Isabella não percebeu que Edward tirava o plaid para deixá-lo cair no piso, e voltava para sua posição entre as pernas dela.

Isabella vagamente sentiu uma espetada suave, em seguida repentinamente Edward mergulhou dentro dela, preenchendo-a até que ela pensou que partiria ao meio. Cullen paralisou. Isabella abriu os olhos lentamente para descobrir que ele tinha uma expressão quase de dor na cara. Logo depois de um momento seus olhos se abriram, e Edward a observou enquanto se retirava parcialmente dela.

Isabella sentiu seu corpo protestando pela súbita saída, então ele se enterrou novamente, e ela fechou os olhos abandonando-se às sensações excitantes que recuperavam vida dentro dela.

Isabella ergueu os quadris, e gemeu enquanto ele investia outra vez em seu corpo. O gemido pareceu atuar como um estimulante para Edward. A velocidade das investidas se acelerou, os quadris femininos marcando o ritmo, e seu corpo enterrando-se dentro dela repetidas vezes, inflamando sua paixão até que ambos gemeram em êxtase.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Isabella abriu seus olhos, sorriu olhando o lugar onde seu marido tinha dormido, e acordou deleitada. Decidiu que realmente gostava do matrimônio. Era a aventura mais excitante que já havia lhe acontecido. Pelo menos o era com Edward. Estava tão deliciada consigo mesma, com seu marido, e com o matrimônio, que pensou que se a Sue estivesse ali nesse momento, poderia sentir-se tentada a abraçá-la e lhe dar um grande beijo de agradecimento.

Bem, possivelmente isso era um pouco extremo, mas uma carta para agradecer poderia ser suficiente. Uma carta bem alegre que provavelmente fizesse com que a mulher arrancasse o cabelo e tivesse um ataque de raiva.

Esse último pensamento fez Isabella franzir o cenho, e decidiu que não fazê-lo. Se Sue soubesse o quão feliz estava se sentindo, ficaria muito furiosa e desforraria nas pessoas do castelo Swan. Isabella enrugou o nariz diante dessa idéia. Não queria que ninguém pagasse por sua felicidade. Teria que privar-se de compartilhar sua alegria com sua madrasta.

Isabella rolou feliz na cama, e logo fez uma parada movendo a perna enquanto se dava conta que apenas lhe doía. Não sabia se era o bálsamo, ou a massagem de seu marido, mas se sentia muito melhor.

Era um dia maravilhoso, Isabella decidiu, e se levantou para ir ao seu baú, só para deter-se quando lembrou que não tinha nenhum. Tinha chegado com apenas o vestido que estava usando. E nem sequer tinha mais esse vestido, Isabella notou com súbita desilusão, porque Rose o tinha levado para lavar.

Seu sorriso lentamente se desvaneceu. E ficou ali por vários minutos, pensando a respeito do que fazer. Não tinha muitas opções. Não podia passear pelo Masen nua. Pegou uma toalha e se envolveu nela.

Sentou-se na cama sentindo-se bastante acabrunhada, triste… e deprimida.

Fazendo uma careta, Isabella ficou de pé e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, seu olhar indo com desinteresse para os poucos objetos espalhados no grande quarto. Além da cama e das duas mesas pequenas, realmente não havia muito para distrair-se, salvo três arcas.

Seu olhar posou na maior, e Isabella a contemplou silenciosamente. Realmente não ficava bem que fosse bisbilhotar os baús de seu marido, sabia, mas poderia haver algo ali que se pudesse pôr; Uma das camisas de seu marido, por exemplo. Seria melhor que ficar aí encerrada envolta em uma toalha.

Movendo-se para o baú maior, ela ajoelhou-se para abri-lo, seus olhos se dilataram quando viu seu conteúdo. Estava cheio de vestidos. Se esse era o baú de seu marido, ele tinha costumes muito estranhos, Isabella pensou, e sorriu fracamente quando recordou ter tentado explicar que Cullen lhe rasgara o vestido ao tentar tirá-lo de si mesmo e Claire tinha perguntado se ele o tentara vesti-lo. A criada se divertiria muito vendo todos esses vestidos, Isabella pensou, e sentiu tristeza pela mulher que tinha sido sua aia pela maior parte de sua vida.

Ela iria sentir muitas saudades.

Suspirando, Isabella pegou um vestido que estava na parte de cima da pilha. Desdobrou-o e o inspecionou. Era de um formoso azul profundo.

Com o coração acelerado diante dessa descoberta, Isabella levou o vestido até a cama e o estendeu, logo retornou à arca para procurar por uma camisa intima.

Encontrou uma rapidamente e parada ao lado do baú, enrugou o nariz pelo aroma rançoso da roupa quando passou por sua cabeça ao vesti-la. Era óbvio que a peça estivera guardada durante um longo tempo. Essas roupas provavelmente pertenceram à primeira esposa de Edward e simplesmente nunca mais tinham sido tocadas depois de sua morte.

Esse pensamento a paralisou e a fez considerar que talvez ele se zangasse, caso vestisse as roupas de sua esposa morta. Quase tirou a camisa, mas a perspectiva de ficar presa no dormitório não lhe parecia atraente. Se Edward tivesse trazido seus pertences, ela não precisaria usar essa roupa, Isabella disse a si mesma, endireitando os ombros.

Satisfeita, Isabella analisou a camisa que vestira. Era bem grande. A primeira esposa de Edward obviamente tinha sido mais alta que ela, sem mencionar que tivera muito mais busto, Isabella pensou pasmada notando o decote. Era evidente que teria que reformar todos os vestidos se pensava usá-los, mas por agora teria que conformar-se. Começaria a trabalhar nos vestidos nessa mesma noite. Mas no momento desejava conhecer sua nova casa.

Movendo-se para a cama, Isabella colocou o vestido, mordendo o lábio quando ela viu que o peitilho e o decote estavam largos como os da camisa. Também estava muito comprido. Tentou prender o tecido do vestido nas costas para ver se isso melhorava o aspecto. Dando-se conta que assim aliviava, Isabella então olhou ao seu redor procurando algo que servisse como alfinete, mas não viu nada útil. Finalmente, ela se ajoelhou diante do baú e revolveu seu conteúdo. Quando não encontrou nada favorável, foi para um dos dois baús menores. O primeiro baú continha as roupas de seu marido; plaids escoceses e camisas brancas. Mas a última arca era abastecida por um estranho conjunto de artigos, alguns dos quais tinham pouco sentido.

Isabella tirou uma flecha com plumas brancas e escuras na extremidade, fazendo uma careta quando notou em que estavam machadas com sangue seco. Isabella seguiu revirando o baú até que encontrou um grande broche entre o resto dos objetos. Era similar ao que seu marido usava para prender o plaid sobre o ombro.

Fechou a tampa do baú, franziu o excesso do tecido do vestido nas costas e com um pouco de esforço conseguiu prendê-lo com o broche.

Isabella olhou ao redor com a idéia de encontrar uma escova ou pente para arrumar o cabelo, mas é claro, não encontrou nenhum dos dois. Ajoelhou-se diante do baú de Edward outra vez e revirou entre as facas e as outras coisas do baú, atenta na busca de uma escova, mas não encontrou.

Isabella se endireitou exasperadamente, fechou o baú novamente. Sinceramente, ela estava muito contente por estar longe da Sue, mas...

Nenhuma mas, ela disse a si mesma. Tudo ficaria bem. Reformaria os vestidos da primeira esposa, e encontraria uma escova, pois certamente ele devia ter uma em alguma parte. Seu marido tinha cabelo comprido e não andava com uma massa de nós na cabeça, devia ter ao menos um pente. Tudo correria bem, Isabella se afirmou. Esses simplesmente eram pequenos inconvenientes em seu caminho para a felicidade, e realmente não tinha muito do que se queixar. Esses problemas menores eram muito melhor do que ter um marido cruel que não estivesse interessado em lhe agradar na cama.

Agarrando-se a esse pensamento, Isabella ficou de pé e confiante passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Desejando ficar apresentável, foi para a porta. Era hora de começar a explorar.

Quando Isabella saiu do quarto, se descobriu num corredor muito escuro. Isso explicava por que seu marido não tivera dificuldade em chegar ao quarto no meio da escuridão na noite anterior. Sem janelas, o corredor estivera quase tão escuro como agora. Obviamente ele estava acostumado a atravessar o vestíbulo com pouca luz. Assinalando que deveria sugerir iluminar com tochas o vestíbulo durante o dia, Isabella cuidadosamente foi para as escadas.

Para seu alívio, a luz ali era melhor. Isabella erguera as saias volumosas do vestido para evitar tropeçar e havia começado a descer a escada quando as portas da fortaleza se abriram para Emmett entrar. O homem não a viu nas escadas, e cruzou rapidamente o grande salão. Suas longas pernas percorreram rápido à distância enquanto se aproximava da porta que ela acreditava levava a cozinha. Uma vez que ele atravessou a porta, o grande salão ficou outra vez vazio.

Isabella então começou a descer a escada, lhe parecendo muito estranho que o grande salão estivesse deserto. Em Swan no grande salão sempre tinha alguém. Quando as pessoas e os servos não estavam apertados ao redor das mesas para uma refeição, tinha criados limpando, ou um grupo de cavalheiros tomando cerveja antes de retornar à vigilância do muro, ou Sue sentada perto do fogo… A lista de possibilidades parecia ser infinita.

Ao descer as escadas, Isabella vacilou insegura sobre o que fazer como senhora dali… Ela mordeu o lábio, reconhecendo que não fazia a menor idéia das responsabilidades que lhe caberiam. Sabia o que precisava fazer na sua antiga casa, mas não tinha nem idéia de como fazer as tarefas no Masen.

Isabella olhou para a porta que imaginou conduzir à cozinha, deu um passo para ela, e fez uma pausa novamente. Em sua casa, um de seus deveres tinha sido falar com a cozinheira a respeito das refeições e as provisões que necessitavam e coisas assim, mas provavelmente, Masen já devia estar funcionando muito bem antes que ela tivesse chegado. Não sabia quem realizava tais tarefas e não queria interferir com o trabalho de ninguém.

Estalando a língua impacientemente, Isabella desejou ter indagado a Rose alguns assuntos enquanto a mulher estivera ajudando-a com o banho. Fá-lo-ia na próxima vez, Isabella se prometeu, e também perguntaria ao seu marido o que ele esperava dela. No momento, ela exploraria sua nova casa.

Sentindo-se melhor agora que já tinha um plano, Isabella levantou sua saia e cruzou o grande salão para a porta por onde Emmett tinha desaparecido. Como esperava, encontrou-se na cozinha quando entrou. O que não tinha esperado era encontrá-la completamente ocupada por mulheres. A cozinha em Swan tinha criados masculinos e femininos. Além disso, o cozinheiro gordinho tinha vários ajudantes varões para fazer os trabalhos mais pesados. De qualquer maneira não havia nem um só varão à vista na cozinha do Masen. Inclusive Emmett se fora. Obviamente, havia outra porta de saída da cozinha.

O olhar de Isabella percorreu o quarto, passando por várias mulheres de diferentes idades até que pousou na Rose. Para sua surpresa, a mulher que tinha servido como sua aia era quem realmente se encarregava da cozinha. Ao menos, era ela quem agitava uma grande faca e dava ordens às outras mulheres.

Um repentino feixe de luz do sol atraiu sua atenção para a porta por onde Emmett devia ter saído, e Isabella observou como um homem magro entrava. Ele olhou para Rose, a seguir quase parecia caminhar nas pontas dos pés ao longo da parede da cozinha até alcançar o que parecia ser uma bandeja com doces.

— Se afaste dessas massas, Quil, ou perderá um dedo, — Rose grunhiu sem olhar para cima. — Emmett já provou, e não estou com paciência para tratar com vocês, homens essa manhã.

O velho Quil observou tristemente a bandeja e voltou um olhar severo para Rose. — É uma mulher cruel, minha senhora, fazendo esses refinamentos e não nos deixando tocar.

Isabella se sobressaltou com o título. Minha senhora? Seu olhar voltou-se para Rose, e seus olhos se abriram imensamente quando viu o vestido da criada. Tudo o que tinha notado ao entrar na cozinha fora o avental, Isabella não tinha prestado atenção ao vestido que usava debaixo, que era muito rico para ser de uma criada. Quem diabo era ela e o que estava fazendo agindo como uma criada na cozinha? Isabella se perguntou. Seu marido não tinha mencionado a nenhuma parenta mulher. Mas tampouco tinha mencionado a nenhum parente masculino, entretanto ela sabia que tinha um primo chamado Jacob, ou ao menos pensava que Jacob era o primo. Um dos poucos comentários que Emmett fizera durante a viagem ao Masen fora que não deveriam ter deixado para trás o primo Jacob com o resto do grupo porque o homem era propenso a enganchar-se com a primeira mulher que cruzasse em seu caminho. Ele provavelmente se esqueceria de voltar para o castelo Masen. Edward grunhiu e havia dito que os outros homens manteriam Jacob sob controle.

— Poderá comer massas ao meio dia com todos outros, — Rose disse sem nenhuma compaixão. — Agora volte para os estábulos, antes que alguém o confunda com um dos frangos.

Deu ênfase ao comentário dando um golpe com a faca cortando uma coxa do frango.

Sacudindo a sua cabeça, o homem desolado foi para porta, desacelerando seu passo para oferecer a Isabella um sorriso amplo e desdentado.

— Vá! — Rose gritou, e olhou para cima para lançar um olhar severo ao homem, ao qual foi substituído por uma de surpresa quando viu Isabella perto da porta.

— Moça! — Colocando a faca na mesa, a mulher limpou as mãos no avental e correu para seu lado. — Levantou. Edward pensou que dormiria até a tarde.

Isabella tentou não ruborizar-se. — Não. Dormi durante a maior parte da viagem até aqui.

— OH. Pois bem, Você gostaria de tomar o café da manhã?

— Se não for problema, — Isabella disse.

— Não é nenhuma, — Rose lhe assegurou. — Só vá sentar-se à mesa, e mandarei a uma criada com hidromel e doces. Ou prefere um pouco de queijo e pão?

— Os doces parecem deliciosos, mas não há necessidade de enviá-las ao salão. Comerei aqui. Tenho algumas pergunta para lhe fazer se não se incomodar, — ela explicou.

— É obvio que deve ter perguntas. Venha aqui então. — Rose a levou de volta para onde ela estivera trabalhando. O olhar da senhora se dirigiu para uma jovem criada loira picando verduras. — Irina! Traz esse banco aqui.

A moça deixou de picar para pegar o banco e apressar-se com ele enquanto Rose gritava com outro criado que servisse massas e hidromel.

— Aí está, — Rose disse assim que Isabella se sentou. — Pode perguntar o que quiser saber. Eu continuarei trabalhando se não te incomoda.

— Não me incomoda, — Isabella lhe assegurou, então vacilou sobre como expressar o que queria saber. Finalmente, ela simplesmente balbuciou, — Quem é você?

Rose fez uma pausa e a olhou com olhos espantados, e disse, — Eu me apresentei moça. Sou Rosalie Cullen, se esqueceu? Ou os golpes afetaram sua cabeça?

— Não, não, estou bem, — Isabella lhe assegurou rapidamente. — Não me esqueci de seu nome, é simplesmente que Quil te chamou minha senhora, e não me dei conta... — digo, - quando me ajudou com o banho pensei que fosse apenas uma criada, e em seguida venho e vejo que está encarregada da cozinha, mas Quil a chamou a minha senhora. Além do que meu marido não mencionou nenhuma mulher. Tampouco mencionou os parentes masculinos. Na verdade, ele me falou muito pouco exceto para me dar ordens, — ela comentou irritadamente.

Então, notou que Rose olhava-a silenciosamente e com os olhos arregalados, então Isabella disse como se desculpando — Nada disso me diz respeito, mas receio não saber quem é.

Muito para seu assombro, Rose, ou Lady Rose, pareceu esforçar-se para não rir. Isabella não conseguia pensar o que podia ser tão divertido. Ela mesma se envergonhava terrivelmente por sua falta de conhecimento embora estivesse um pouco zangada com seu marido por deixá-la nesse estado de ignorância.

— Coma os doces, — Rose disse finalmente, conseguindo manter-se séria. — Irei explicar tudo enquanto come.

Soltando um suspiro, Isabella pegou a taça com o hidromel e bebeu um gole enquanto a mulher começava a falar.

— Sou a tia de Edward, — Rose anunciou, enquanto pegava a faca novamente. — Jacob é meu filho, e Billy foi meu marido.

Os olhos de Isabella se abriram assombrados enquanto reconhecia o nome do tio, que todos diziam que Edward tinha matado. Mordeu o lábio e observou silenciosamente como a mulher cortava em pedaços um frango. — Então, por que está trabalhando na cozinha?

Rose sorriu abertamente. — Faz soar como alguma espécie de castigo.

— Pois bem — Isabella olhou a seu redor, sem querer insultar as mulheres dali ao dizer o que pensava, mas sua expressão deve ter falado por ela, porque Rose riu.

— Eu gosto de cozinhar, — lhe assegurou divertida. — Sempre gostei. Estava acostumado a vir freqüentemente à cozinha, chateando a nosso cozinheiro MacFarlane quando era menina. É obvio, minha mãe deplorava esse costume e tentou me tirar daqui e o conseguiu até que tive minha própria casa. Então retornei para incomodar ao cozinheiro daqui. Ela me ensinou algumas coisas para que a deixasse em paz… e porque não tinha outra opção, pois eu era a senhora, — ela comentou. — E através dos anos vim cada vez mais à cozinha.

— E seu marido não se incomodava? — Isabella perguntou curiosamente. Seu pai ficaria horrorizado de saber que sua mãe estava trabalhando na cozinha.

— O meu marido não se importava com o que eu fazia desde que fosse feliz e não estivesse chateando a ele, — ela disse com uma careta.

— OH, — Isabella murmurou.

— E o resultado é que minhas massas e alguns dos meus outros pratos são bons, ao menos nenhum dos homens protestou ainda, — Rose disse com um sorriso aberto, logo adicionou mais seriamente. — Não fico na cozinha todo o tempo, simplesmente dou uma mão em certas ocasiões, ou em substituição à cozinheira quando ela precisa viajar. Agora mesmo está ausente por um par de dias, visitando sua filha.

— OH, — Isabella disse outra vez, então clareou a garganta, e acrescentou. — Bem, então muito obrigado por me ajudar com o banho.

Rose riu gostosamente o que mais podia fazer? Tinha dispensado os serviçais. — Além disso, isso me deu uma oportunidade para lhe conhecer um pouco melhor. Agora... — Ela agitou a faca assinalando, e ordenou — coma. Seu corpo precisa alimentar-se e curar-se, e as massas é minha especialidade.

Isabella conseguiu sorrir e pegou um doce. Suspirou com o sabor que sentiu em sua boca com o primeiro pedaço, o doce parecia derreter-se em sua boca. — OH, está delicioso, minha senhora!

Rose se ruborizou diante do comprimento. — É minha especialidade. Todos em Masen as amam. Especialmente Emmett. Por isso vem aqui ao menos dez vezes ao dia tentando roubar as massas. Acabam-se rapidamente, mas manterei alguns doces separados para você cada vez que fizer as massas.

— Sim, por favor, — Isabella murmurou, então pegou outro bocado. Sempre tinha pensado que a cozinheira em Swan era boa, mas ela nunca tinha preparado nada como essas massas.

— Quer mais? — Rose perguntou, quando Isabella terminou o primeiro.

— Sim, mas eu irei pegar, — Isabella disse rapidamente. De pé, ela foi para onde estava a bandeja de massas, tomou uma e retornou ao banco. Antes de comer um pedaço, perguntou, — É a senhora quem dirige o castelo, então?

— Rose, — ela insistiu, seus olhos azuis brilharam. — Ou Tia Rose, se quiser.

— Obrigado… Tia Rose, — Isabella disse timidamente, e lhe pareceu um gesto de muito boa aceitação.

Rose assentiu com a cabeça satisfeita, e disse, — Sim. Fui à senhora daqui quando meu marido era o lorde. Quando ele morreu, e Carlisle, o pai de Edward... — ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar, — a esposa do Carlisle tinha morrido já fazia muito tempo e ele não voltou a se casar, então permaneci como senhora do castelo. Então continuei quando ele morreu, e Edward se converteu em lorde. Foi assim até que ele se casou, e então a pequena Maggie virou a ama daqui.

- Incomodou-a muito ser substituída? — Isabella perguntou, preocupada porque agora ela estava a ponto de substituir essa mulher.

Rose se mostrou assombrada com a pergunta, logo riu, sacudindo a cabeça. — Para falar a verdade, desfrutei estar livre das responsabilidades durante esses dois anos. Pude passar mais tempo na cozinha. Embora..., — ela admitiu com uma careta de desgosto, — A pequena Maggie odiava que eu fizesse isso. Pensava que era uma tarefa muito inferior para mim. — Rose fez uma careta, e disse solenemente, — Mas me acredite, moça, nenhuma tarefa é inferior se a desfrutar. Tenho prazer em fazer uma boa comida, e que todos fiquem satisfeitos, — lhe assegurou. — É muito mais satisfatório do que dar ordens aos criados ou tratar com os comerciantes.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça. Olhou para baixo, observando o vestido enorme que tinha posto, então voltou para Rose, que jogava partes do frango numa panela. — Maggie era miúda?

Rose riu com a pergunta. — Não. A mulher era enorme; Alta, redonda, e com muito busto. Mas ela era menor que mãe dela, por uns poucos centímetros, por isso era ' a pequena Maggie.

— OH. — Isabella murmurou.

— Estou certa que sua mãe a treinou muito bem para ser a senhora do castelo, mas se precisar de ajuda, ou se tiver alguma dúvida, só tem que perguntar. Eu me manterei longe da cozinha se sua família vier lhe visitar, assim não terá de que se envergonhar.

— Obrigada, — Isabella murmurou, — Mas isso não será necessário. Meus pais estão mortos. Minha mãe morreu faz alguns anos e meu pai dois anos atrás. Tenho um só irmão e minha madrasta.

— OH, sinto muito, moça, — ela disse sinceramente. — Não há nada mais duro que perder a um ser querido.

— Sim. — Isabella franziu o cenho quando viu infortúnio na cara da mulher, suspeitando que ela pensasse em seu marido. Procurou em sua mente algo para falar para modificar o assunto, enquanto mordia a massa, — Além disso, não vejo nada de mal em que trabalhe aqui se quiser. Especialmente se você for fazer massas como essas.

Rose sorriu, a aflição se apagou, — Assim será, moça.

Isabella observou às mulheres trabalhando na cozinha, então perguntou, — por que não há nenhum homem na cozinha? Em Swan temos homens para ajudar com o trabalho pesado.

- Emmett nos dá uma mão se estiver na cozinha, — Irina disse, então acrescentou, — E ele está muito freqüentemente na cozinha. O homem é magro como uma vara, mas sempre está comendo algo.

As sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam ligeiramente no humor irônico na cara da mulher.

— Seria uma bênção ter um par de homens aqui permanentemente, — Rose continuou. — Infelizmente, são mantidos ocupados protegendo os muros e treinando para batalhar. E as mulheres têm que providenciar todo o resto.

— Há tão poucos homens? — Ela perguntou surpreendida.

— Não. Pois bem... — Rose fez uma pausa, e a seguir disse, — há menos homens que mulheres aqui no Masen, isso é certo. Muitos bons homens se perderam em batalhas, mas não estamos tão mal como estávamos acostumados a estar. Carlisle trabalhou duramente para fazer alianças depois da morte do Billy, e Edward continuou com esses esforços. Apesar de que temos batalha de vez em quando. E então muitas das filhas do clã que casaram com homens de outros clãs voltaram para o Masen com eles, que aumentou o número de varões. Provavelmente algum tempo haverá igual quantidade de homens e mulheres outra vez.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça lentamente antes de perguntar, — Se os homens agora são requisitados poucas vezes para as batalhas, então, por que alguns deles não as ajudam na cozinha? Entendo que ainda devem treinar, mas certamente um ou dois não faria diferença, e seria mais fácil ter homens aqui dentro para fazer tarefas pesadas e coisas assim.

Rose fez uma pausa em sua tarefa para olhá-la surpreendida, e finalmente disse, — Bem, sim, mas é desse modo que sempre foram às coisas.

Isabella mudou de assunto, mas o guardou em sua mente como algo para conversar com Edward. É o modo em que sempre foram as coisas, uma razão para continuar embora houvesse uma melhor forma de fazer as coisas. Não entendia por que um par de homens não podia dar uma mão com o trabalho pesado da cozinha.

— Então, os homens estão todos ocupados protegendo os muros ou praticando no pátio externo do castelo. — Ela perguntou, colocando a taça vazia no aparador.

Rose bufou diante da sugestão. — Não, estão todos ocupados celebrando seu casamento.

Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa, e perguntou, — Celebrando nossas bodas?

— Sim. — Rose sorriu abertamente diante do seu desconcerto. — Estão bebendo cerveja e provocando Angus. Que é um touro velho, — ela explicou antes que Isabella pudesse perguntar. — um tipo de touro velho com um caráter facilmente irritável. Cada vez que celebram, os homens levam um par de barris de cerveja a e se divertem provocando ao pobre animal.

— Essa é a idéia deles de celebrar? — Ela perguntou com assombro.

Rose riu, e disse, — São homens, — como se isso explicasse tudo.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, e perguntou, — e o que fazem as mulheres para celebrar?

Rose fez uma pausa outra vez, com a surpresa estampada outra vez em seu rosto. — Não temos tempo para celebrações, moça. Temos muito trabalho que fazer aqui para perder o tempo.

Isabella franziu o cenho. — Então os homens só praticam com suas espadas ou celebram enquanto as mulheres fazem todo o trabalho?

— Sim. — Rose assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a dar uns golpes no frango. — É o modo em que é sempre foi.

— Já entendi, — Isabella murmurou, — Meu marido está lá celebrando também?

— Sem dúvida, — Rose disse. — Edward levava um dos barris de cerveja quando saiu.

— Creio que irei falar com ele, mas quando retornar provavelmente a chatearei com mais pergunta, está bem? Fui à senhora do castelo em Swan desde a morte de minha mãe, mas cada castelo é diferente, e eu...

— Sua madrasta não se tornou a senhora do castelo quando se casou com seu pai — Rose a interrompeu surpresa.

Isabella enrugou o nariz. — Sue prefere ser uma dama do ócio.

— Ah. — Rose assentiu com a cabeça entendendo. — Bem, dou-lhe as boas-vindas ao Masen, moça. Não temos damas de ócio aqui, mas nos alegra lhe ter aqui. Ficarei feliz em lhe ajudar a se adaptar a esse lugar. Venha a mim com as perguntas quando estiver preparada.

— Obrigada. — Isabella apertou o ombro da mulher num gesto de carinhoso enquanto ficava de pé, logo deixou a cozinha.

Seu olhar percorreu o grande salão enquanto o cruzava. Por ser uma fortaleza mantida em sua maior parte por mulheres, era muito simples, com comodidades que só garantiam algumas necessidades. Não se via nenhum conforto e requinte. E esse era o grande salão. Embora houvesse palha fresca no piso, não havia nenhuma tapeçaria nas paredes e questionou-se, se a primeira esposa de Edward realmente preferia assim, ou se tinha sido mais acolhedor enquanto ela tinha vivido para então tirarem toda decoração.

A imagem das paredes áridas lhe recordou duas tapeçarias que tinha deixado para trás. Seu pai as tinha comprado para sua mãe durante seu casamento. O primeiro mostrava Adão e Eva no paraíso terrestre, e o segundo representava um unicórnio e uma dama. Ambos estiveram penduradas no grande salão em Swan até a chegada da Sue. Ao dar-se conta de que tinham sido presentes para esposa anterior, a mulher tinha insistido para que fossem tirados. Ela tinha desfeito de tudo que tivesse ver com a primeira senhora Swan.

O pai de Isabella não tinha discutido. Simplesmente tinha ordenado que as tapeçarias fossem retiradas e guardadas, dizendo a Isabella que ela poderia levá-la quando casasse e mudasse para sua nova casa.

Era uma lástima que não conseguira trazê-las, Isabella pensou tristemente. Ficariam preciosas na parede daqui e teriam alegrado o lugar. Também ficaram os almofadões que ela e sua mãe tinham costurado a noite. Eles fariam com que as cadeiras localizadas perto da lareira ficassem mais acolhedoras. E também...

Isabella cortou esses pensamentos, sabendo que era inútil lamentar-se por coisas que não podia ter.

Sempre se podia fazer algo melhor, Isabella murmurou enquanto saía pelas portas da fortaleza e se dirigia para os degraus da entrada que levavam para o pátio externo do castelo. É obvio que não poderia bordar uma tapeçaria ela mesma. Não tinha nem a habilidade nem o tempo necessário para semelhante empresa, e muito menos um tear no qual realizar a tarefa. Os tecedores de tapeçarias sempre eram homens, e podia levar até dois meses para que dois homens tecessem simplesmente um metro quadrado de uma tapeçaria.

Isabella franziu o cenho, levantou as volumosas saias e desceu os degraus, deixando essas preocupações de lado para que não se somassem com os outros pequenos incômodos que tinha que conversar com seu marido. Essa lista de probleminhas parecia aumentar em sua mente. E isso tudo em só três dias de casados.

Isabella se deteve olhando atentamente o pátio do castelo enquanto descia os degraus. Estava tão vazio como o salão tinha estado, com simplesmente algumas mulheres caminhando em diferentes direções com alguma tarefa ou outra. Sabia exatamente onde encontrar aos homens. No curral.

Lembrava-se da direção na qual Emmett tinha levado os cavalos na noite anterior e supôs que o curral devia estar junto aos estábulos. O encontraria facilmente. Tudo o que precisa fazer tentar escutar as vozes masculinas. Em sua experiência os homens ficavam barulhentos e revoltosos ao celebrar, e não tinha dúvida de que os ouviria muito antes que os visse.

Isabella se encontrou inspecionando os estábulos enquanto caminhava. Pela rápida imagem que conseguiu ver, parecia tão bem cuidado como o estábulo do Eric em Swan.

Laady seria bem atendida aqui, Isabella pensou, logo rapidamente afastou esse pensamento. Não pretendia aproximar-se de seu marido zangada, pois isso poucas vezes conseguia algo, exceto causar uma discussão. Sempre era melhor abordar um tema serenamente e enquanto ambas as partes estavam de bom humor.

Em sua mente, seu marido deveria estar de bom humor nesse mesmo momento. Certamente ela mesma havia se sentido bastante alegre depois de consumar o matrimônio, ao menos até que os pequenos problemas tinham começado a surgir… como a falta de seus pertences.

Edward, é obvio, não se interessaria em falar desse assunto, pois estava celebrando, mas parecia o momento perfeito para lhe perguntar que desejava que ela fizesse como sua esposa. Ao menos foi isso o que Isabella refletiu. Embora, para falar a verdade, essa conversa poderia esperar até a noite depois do jantar. Mas Isabella se encontrava ansiosa por ver seu novo marido, e também estava segura que ele ficaria encantado de vê-la. Sem dúvida lhe sorriria, e lhe abriria os braços, lhe dando as boas-vindas, logo a beijaria e...

Isabella deteve seu sonho quando ouviu uma gargalhada. Como esperava, tinha ouvido os homens antes de vê-los. Detendo-se para olhar ao seu redor, deu-se conta que tinha alcançado uma série de cavalariças que se estendiam até o muro. O primeiro compartimento estava vazio, e foi a outro e depois a outro. Os homens estavam reunidos na seguinte cavalariça, observando alguma atividade que se desenvolvia dentro.

Seu olhar passou por cima de uma massa de corpos, para procurar por seu marido, quando outro estouro de risadas se ouviu. Sentindo-se curiosa, Isabella voltou sua atenção ao curral. Seus olhos se arregalaram com espanto quando ela se deu conta de que os homens tinham provocado 'Angus, o pobre velho'. Para diversão deles tinham feito Angus montar em um cavalo enfurecido. Realmente, o cavalo parecia enlouquecido. Estava corcoveando, retorcendo-se, e dando saltos, fazendo tudo que podia para derrubar o homem em seu lombo.

Isabella decidiu que o homem no lombo da besta devia estar tão louco como o cavalo justo quando o cavalo se virou, e ela notou que o louco era seu marido.

Por um momento, Isabella simplesmente ficou parada tentando agarrar-se num poste próximo, abrindo a boca com espanto. As imagens começaram a dançar em sua cabeça: seu marido voando fora da besta e sendo pisoteado até morrer. A idéia de ficar viúva em tão pouco tempo depois de descobrir as alegrias da vida matrimonial quase a fez deprimir-se. E então seu marido efetivamente voou pelo ar, arrojado do lombo da besta caindo sobre uma pilha de lixo.

Um chiado de horror escapou de seus lábios, Isabella imediatamente começou andar. Estava decidida a chegar a seu marido tão rapidamente quanto pudesse. Mas a saia tinha outras idéias, e se enganchou na madeira. Isabella puxou impacientemente o tecido e ouviu um rasgão, então ficou livre, caindo de barriga ao chão.

Grunhindo pelo impacto, Isabella ficou de pé, agarrou a saia enquanto corria através do curral.

A pesar do ruído que faziam vários dos homens aparentemente a ouviram gritar o nome de seu marido e começou a observá-la atravessar rapidamente o curral. O horror em suas caras oprimiu o coração acelerado dela. Isabella não tinha visto seu marido aterrissar, mas obviamente algo não tinha saído bem, ela se acautelou, quando os homens começaram a lhe gritar.

Esperando que ele não estivesse muito ferido, Isabella começou a recordar tudo o que Claire tinha lhe ensinado a respeito de curas enquanto corria. Edward provavelmente teria um osso quebrado, dois… ou mais. Os ossos precisavam soldar-se. Mas a cabeça foi sua primeira preocupação, e Isabella fez uma prece silenciosa que ele tivesse protegido a cabeça quando caiu. Ele ainda estava se recuperando de sua última queda de cavalo. Em que estava pensando, ao montar sobre essa besta louca? Iria perguntar-lhe isso, Isabella pensou, logo que considerasse que estava suficientemente saudável para lhe responder.

Os gritos dos homens tinham aumentado e estavam quase frenéticos. Eles faziam gestos e mais gestos com as mãos. Isabella rogou não lhe dissesse que Edward não teria salvação.

Não pode ser ela se disse. Deus não pode ser tão cruel.

— Isabella!

Alarmada ao reconhecer a voz de Edward, ela deixou de lado suas preocupações e se viu mais próxima das pessoas do outro lado do alambrado. Seu coração se sobressaltou com alívio quando viu Edward abrindo espaço com empurrões através dos homens amontoados contra a cerca.

— Maldição, mulher, se mova! — Edward gritou, começando a subir a cerca para chegar a ela.

Isabella notou a fúria em seu rosto e repentinamente não estava de todo segura se desejava vê-lo são e salvo enfim. Não tinha idéia do que tinha feito para causar semelhante fúria, mas estava definitivamente segura de que não queria vê-lo até que ele tivesse a possibilidade de acalmar-se.

Foi então que girou a cabeça para o caminho por onde tinha vindo então viu o touro. Se o seu coração quase havia parado quando viu Edward ser lançado do cavalo, isso não era nada em comparação com a resposta de seu corpo quando viu o touro Angus correndo na direção dela.

Isabella nunca tinha sido uma pessoa atlética. Não se esperava isso de uma dama. Gostava de montar e nadar no rio, mas essas eram todas suas atividades físicas. Mas ser perseguida por um touro bufando era um motivador maravilhoso para desenvolver novas habilidades físicas. Isabella ergueu as saias e se lançou em uma carreira para seu marido. Corria tão rapidamente que seus pés mal pareciam tocar o chão. De fato, não ficaria surpresa se alguém lhe dissesse que estava voando como um anjo. Isabella se moveu tão rapidamente que alcançou a cerca antes que Edward tivesse acabado de subi-la.

O modo em que Isabella subiu o cercado foi um capítulo completamente à parte. Não podia subir e manter erguida a saia ao mesmo tempo. Isabella pôde ouvir o som das patadas avançando atrás dela e na verdade pôde sentir o fôlego quente dos bufados ferozes de Angus em suas costas. Nunca subiria na cerca antes que ele estivesse sobre ela. Iria ser chifrada, e ele então a lançaria ao ar e a esmagaria onde ela aterrissasse, Isabella pensou consternada ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão se aproximava da madeira de… e então apareceu Edward na parte superior da cerca, pegou-a pelo tecido do vestido, e a levantou no ar.

Então essa bella é muito engraçada vocês ainda não viram nada!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

— Que diabo estava fazendo, mulher estúpida! — Edward rugiu. Não era a primeira vez que tinha gritado essa pergunta. De fato, pareceu ser a única coisa que podia dizer enquanto observava a sua tremula esposa, sem nem sequer lhe dar a oportunidade de responder antes de lhe gritar outra pergunta e novamente.

Edward não podia conter-se. Quando tinha visto sua esposa atravessando rapidamente o curral de Angus, seu coração subiu pela garganta, fazendo-o respirar fortemente e com dificuldade por um terror que nunca antes havia sentido. Seu terror só tinha aumentado quando tinha descoberto que Angus também tinha visto a estúpida mulher e vinha correndo em direção a ela.

Pior ainda, a estúpida mulher deixara de se mover quando viu seu marido, um olhar aliviado tinha cruzado em seu rosto. Por que diabos que se sentira aliviada de vê-lo ali?

Na verdade, Edward tinha ficado muito impressionado com a velocidade da carreira de Isabella, mas isso não diminuía sua irritação. Deus Santo estava certo de que tinha envelhecido dez anos com o susto… e ele não se assustava facilmente. De fato, Edward honestamente podia dizer que nunca havia experimentar tanto terror e medo em todos os anos de sua vida… e não queria senti-lo nunca mais.

— Eu...

— Que diabo estava fazendo? — Edward a interrompeu para perguntar novamente. O touro estivera a ponto de chifrá-la quando ele a tinha levantado no ar. E essa não era a primeira vez que Isabella se colocava em perigo com um comportamento insensato, Edward recordou. Havia aquele passeio no prado com as rédeas de sua égua conduzidas pelos dentes. A mulher parecia dada aos comportamentos perigosos.

— Vinha lhe falar, — Isabella murmurou rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse repetir essas palavras novamente.

— Comigo — ele perguntou incredulamente.

— Sim. Mal tinha chegado quando o vi sendo arremessado desse cavalo enlouquecido. Tive medo de que tivesse lhe machucado e pensava que carecia de atendimento. Em vez de perder tempo dando volta ao curral, pulei a cerca para correr através do curral. Pensei que estava vazio, — lhe explicou.

— Vazio — Edward repetiu com incredulidade. — É cega além de estúpida? Como pôde não vê-lo?

Isabella não tinha uma resposta para isso. Foi Emmett quem deu um passo ao lado de Edward e colocou uma mão tranqüilizadora sobre seu braço enquanto timidamente lhe dizia ouvido, — O curral tem forma de L, meu lorde. O touro estava na outra ponta, onde ela não podia vê-lo.

Edward sentiu seus ombros afrouxar-se diante desse comentário. Na verdade, muita de sua irritação tinha diminuído ao descobrir que o comportamento estúpido de sua esposa tinha originado em sua preocupação por ele. O comentário do Emmett simplesmente tinha apagado o resto de ira. Sentia-se muito contente de saber que sua mulher não era idiota. Inclusive se senti um pouco feliz de saber que ela ficara preocupada com ele. Contudo, Edward não sabia dizer por que isso era tão importante… Exceto possivelmente... Porque realmente gostava, e porque ele ficara preocupado ao vê-la no curral com Angus. Na verdade, tinha sentido pânico.

Edward ouviu som de pigarros, viu o olhar do Emmett e dos outros homens que estavam ao redor deles, todos olhando estupidamente para sua esposa. Edward olhou severamente a todos eles e tomou a Isabella pelo braço para tirá-la do curral.

— Sinto muito, marido. Na verdade não vi o touro, — Isabella disse timidamente, enquanto partiam pelo caminho para o castelo.

Suspirando, Edward a observou enquanto passavam pelos estábulos, realmente vendo-a pela primeira vez agora que o medo e a irritação tinham desaparecido. O cabelo da mulher era uma massa de nós, e o vestido que tinha posto era tão grande que o decote ficava escancarado.

— Que diabo é isso que está usando? — O perguntou.

— Eu... — Isabella olhou sua roupa e ficou sobressaltada ao ver que o broche se soltara, exibindo boa parte de seus seios.

Edward franziu o cenho. O vestido lhe parecia familiar, mas não era dela, disso estava seguro.

— Meu lorde!

Edward fez uma pausa e olhou ao muro de onde vinha o grito para ver um dos homens o fazia gestos com as mãos. — O que aconteceu?

— Um grupo de cavaleiros se aproxima, — o homem gritou em resposta.

Edward franziu o cenho, então olhou Isabella.

— Vá a nosso quarto e vista algo que lhe fique bem, — pediu lhe dando um empurrãozinho em direção à fortaleza. — Tenho que ir ver quem chegou.

Isabella foi em direção da fortaleza, mas não caminhava muito depressa. Era difícil caminhar rapidamente enquanto sustentava o vestido. Ia procurando o broche que tinha tomado emprestado sem permissão de Edward. Obviamente se soltara e Isabella esperava que ele ficasse enganchado entre as dobras do vestido. Infelizmente, após uma busca exaustiva comprovou que o broche não estava ali.

Fazendo uma pausa, Isabella mordeu o lábio e olhou para o curral. A maior parte dos homens já se dispersara; só uns poucos ainda estavam na área. Mordendo seu lábio, Isabella observou na direção que seu marido partira, indo para as escadas do muro. Sem dúvida se dirigia ao portão de entrada, ela pensou e olhou de volta o curral novamente.

Isabella realmente não desejava aproximar-se do touro outra vez, mas tampouco queria ter que dizer ao seu marido que perdera o seu broche. O que aconteceria se o broche tivesse algum valor sentimental? Poderia ter sido de seu pai, ou de sua mãe. E mesmo que não fosse uma lembrança de família, esse broche era caro. Com toda certeza tinha rubis e esmeraldas.

Suspirando, Isabella retomou o caminho de volta ao curral. Avançou lentamente, seus olhos esquadrinhando chão em busca do broche enquanto caminhava: Mas não o encontrou. E quando ela alcançou a cerca, os últimos homens já não estavam. Parecia que a celebração tinha terminado.

Isabella fez uma pausa no alambrado e olhou dentro do curral, procurando o touro. O animal não estava em nenhuma parte, mas fora isso o que ela tinha pensado da última vez, pois não se dera conta de que o curral em vez de ser um retângulo, tinha o formato em L, e que não podia abrangê-lo completamente com sua visão. Sem dúvida a besta louca estava no setor que não podia ser visto. Isabella decidiu que era melhor não tentar revistar o curral nesse momento.

Apertando os lábios, batia os dedos na madeira do alambrado com frustração, depressa se lembrou da luta que tivera com a saia para subir na mureta. Possivelmente o broche se abrira nesse momento e tinha caído em algum lugar por ali. Isabella começou a revistar o chão fora da cerca. Quando isso não trouxe resultados, ajoelhou-se e começou a engatinhar na área, colocando suas mãos sobre o pasto. Na verdade não queria ter que explicar que tinha perdido o broche.

Quando não encontrou nada, Isabella olhou atentamente o curral. O broche poderia ter se soltado quando subira a cerca e tinha caído dentro do curral.

— Esposa!

Isabella fechou os olhos diante daquele som áspero, mas não ouviu outra palavra. Edward soava zangado… novamente. Não desejando perder o ponto onde estava procurando, ela ficou sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos para observá-lo, seus olhos se abriram terrivelmente quando viu que ele não estava sozinho. Havia dois homens e uma mulher com ele. E todos eles, Edward incluído, observavam-na com um horror que ela não compreendeu. Afinal, pensou que não era tão chocante assim encontrá-la engatinhando no chão ou era?

— Esposa, você... — Aparentemente sem palavras, Edward assinalou seus seios, logo se adiantou para ela.

Isabella olhou o decote de seu vestido, um rubor de vergonha ardeu em seu rosto ao dar-se conta que o decote exibia completamente seus seios. Ofegando, Isabella se sentou abruptamente e ofegou outra vez quando Edward tomou pelo braço e a puxou bruscamente para pô-la de pé.

Antes mesmo que Isabella pudesse recolher o tecido e fazer com que o vestido ficasse mais apresentável, Edward já o tinha feito.

— O que está fazendo? Disse-te que fosses trocar-se.

— Sim, mas perdi... — Isabella fez uma pausa abruptamente quando percebeu que estava a ponto de lhe dizer que tinha perdido o broche.

— Quando digo que faça algo, deve fazê-lo moça. — As palavras foram duras e inflexíveis.

— Eu...

— Obedecer foi um dos votos que fez, — lhe recordou com desgosto.

Isabella piscou diante dessas palavras, e logo disse agudamente, — Segundo lembrança não pronunciei nenhum voto, marido. Somente sacudi a cabeça como um peixe fora da água.

Edward grunhiu e abriu a boca, sem dúvida para lhe dar outra ordem, mas foi interrompido pela voz de uma mulher, que disse, — OH Deus, isso sonha como um conto muito interessante, minha querida. Não posso esperar para ouvi-lo.

Isabella dirigiu seus olhos muito abertos à mulher, notando que o trio se aproximou mais.

— É inglesa, — Isabella disse surpresa, seu olhar percorrendo a mulher alta e curvilínea com interesse.

— Cem por cento, — a mulher concordou com um sorriso. — Embora tema que já peguei o acento escocês depois de todos esses anos.

— Não tem acento escocês, — Isabella disse. — E não tenho que me esforçar para lhe compreender como acontece comigo com todos os demais daqui.

A mulher riu, mas Edward e os outros dois homens a olharam franzindo o cenho como se ela os tivesse insultado. Parecia que não conseguia fazer nada certo esse dia, nem sequer falar, Isabella deliberou com tristeza. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Edward repentinamente a empurrou para frente com o punhado de tecido que ele segurava.

— Esposa, os Comyns. Comyns, minha esposa, — Edward anunciou enquanto os dirigia para o caminho novamente. Isabella fez uma careta diante dessa apresentação, mas logo sorriu tão graciosamente como pôde e conseguiu dizer, — Bem vindos.

Lady Comyn, ao menos Isabella pensou quem ela deveria ser. Lady Comyn, riu discretamente e enlaçou seu braço no de Isabella para conduzi-la à fortaleza.

— Me chame de Katie, querida. Meu nome é Kate, mas só as pessoas de quem não gosto me chama assim.

— E sou Isabella, — ela murmurou, voltando impacientemente seu olhar para seu marido, que ainda estava segurando a parte de trás do vestido e tentava conduzi-la. Isabella tentou escapar de seus braços e assumir o controle do vestido com sua mão livre, mas ele ignorou seus esforços e simplesmente a olhou severamente. Isabella franziu o cenho e lhe beliscou a mão.

— Ouvimos que Edward tinha encontrado uma noiva e não pudemos deixar de vir conhecê-la, — lady Comyn disse, distraindo-a.

Perdendo as esperanças de ver-se livre no momento, Isabella se virou diante desse anúncio e ofereceu um sorriso. — Me alegra terem vindo.

— Também eu, — Katie disse divertida.

Só então Isabella notou o lamaçal em que estava pisando. Novamente tentou livrar dos braços de seu marido, e dessa vez recorreu a cravar as unhas na mão em vez de beliscá-lo.

Uma risada sufocada então atraiu sua atenção em direção dos homens Comyn, um mais velho e provavelmente marido da Katie, e um mais jovem, que era da mesma idade de Edward, que Isabella ponderou que poderia ser o seu filho sorriam diante da troca de beliscões entre Edward e sua esposa.

— Sim, soubemos o que Edward tinha encontrado uma noiva, mas ninguém nos disse que, além disso, tinha encontrado uma adversária a sua altura, — o homem, mas jovem disse, com diversão faiscando em seus olhos.

— Será interessante ver como o Diabo do Masen lutar com a esposa que não o obedece automaticamente como todos outros.

Edward então largou o tecido do vestido para lançar um olhar duro ao homem, mas ele somente riu e bateu em seu ombro. — Vamos, Edward, se anime, ou contarei a todos que está preso às saias de sua esposa.

Os olhos de Isabella se enfocaram no homem que provocava Edward, mas logo foram para Lady Comyn, quem ria alegremente. — Não preste atenção, minha querida. Meu filho, Seth, e seu marido são amigos há anos.

Isabella lhe sorriu tranquilizadoramente, mas lançou um olhar nervoso aos homens para ter certeza que eles não estavam brigando. Edward estava caminhando entre os dois homens Comyn, escutando algo que o homem mais velho lhe dizia, e não se via nada incomodado.

Mas seu alívio só durou até que alcançassem os degraus da entrada da fortaleza. Isabella se deteve ali e ergueu sua saia para evitar tropeçar, logo ofegou quando seu marido a levantou em seus braços.

— Tropeçará com esse vestido ridículo, — ele disse, passando pelo lado de uma Lady Comyn agora rindo abertamente.

Isabella rilhou os dentes e cruzou os braços sobre seu peito, perguntando-se onde e quando exatamente tinha perdido sua dignidade. A resposta era em algum lado entre a Inglaterra e a Escócia fora pelos acontecimentos humilhantes que antecederam as suas bodas. A queda no rio, a queda de Edward de seu cavalo, casar-se dopada, parece que só tivera problemas desde o momento em que Sue lhe tinha anunciado que devia casar-se com o Diabo do Masen. Possivelmente a sorte se voltara contra ela.

Edward tampouco tinha boa sorte, Isabella pensou, enquanto seu marido a carregava através do salão para as escadas. Havia o episódio do seu pai, do tio e da primeira esposa, todos mortos, e cada morte atribuída a ele. Certamente isso não era boa sorte. Parecia óbvio que seu marido estava sob algum tipo de maldição.

Provavelmente precisasse investigar rituais de boa sorte para ajudar a conservá-la até o final desse matrimônio, Isabella pensou.

— Troque-se. — A ordem foi dada com apenas uma palavra, quando Edward fez uma pausa nas escadas que conduziam ao segundo piso da fortaleza e a pôs de pé no piso.

— Com o que, meu lorde? — Isabella perguntou exasperadamente. — Não tenho nada para vestir exceto algumas roupas que estão em nosso quarto e todos são tão grandes como esse.

— O que? — Ele perguntou seu rosto ficando repentinamente branco.

— Ouviu-me, — ela rebateu com algo de seu mau humor escapando apesar tentar se refrear. Seu olhar foi para os Comyns, e Isabella suspirou interiormente enquanto se dava conta que pararam nas mesas, e escutavam avidamente.

— É obvio que tem algo, mas que vestir, — Edward insistiu. — Ponha um de seus próprios vestidos.

— Meu vestido? — Isabella perguntou, voltando-se bruscamente para ele. — Tirou-me tão rapidamente de Swan, que eu não trouxe a minha criada, nem minha égua, ou minha própria roupa, e tampouco uma escova para o cabelo. Isso foi o melhor que pude fazer, — ela gritou.

Edward grunhiu irritado e sacudiu a cabeça. — Trouxe uma mudança de roupa. Eu mesmo a empacotei enquanto pensavam que estávamos consumando o casamento.

Isabella notou que os Comyns arqueavam suas sobrancelhas.

— E também pus uma escova, — Edward acrescentou, capturando a atenção errante de sua esposa.

— Onde o pôs? — Isabella perguntou desconcertada.

— Em uma bolsa. Está no nosso quarto, — ele disse.

Isabella olhou seu marido, dando-se conta de que ele tinha falado mais palavras nos últimos minutos do que já havia dito desde quando se conheceram. Enquanto se sentia aliviada de ter essa informação agora, não pôde evitar sentir-se absolutamente furiosa, se ele simplesmente lhe houvesse dito isso em qualquer ponto durante a viagem, ou antes, de deixá-la nesse dia toda a humilhação que tinha passado essa tarde seria evitada. E agora estaria usando um de seus vestidos, e não teria precisado pegar emprestado o broche que tinha perdido.

Isabella abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas logo a fechou e virou. Já tinha sido completamente humilhada diante dos seus vizinhos e não queria piorar a situação. Mas ela e seu marido iriam ter um bate-papo muito sério mais tarde, Isabella pensou, enquanto terminava de subir as escadas.

Bateu os pés ruidosamente até o cômodo, decididamente entrou como um furacão no quarto e procurou furiosamente pela bolsa do qual ele falara. A princípio, pensou que não havia nenhuma, mas então se lembrou dos sons que ouvira quando ele fora para o lado oposto da cama na noite que tinham chegado. Foi olhar o piso ao lado da cama. Nada.

Ela estava a ponto de sair do quarto e descer para gritar com seu marido quando ela viu uma sombra debaixo da cama.

Isabella se ajoelhou para puxar o objeto que era uma bolsa. A única coisa em que pôde pensar era que ele acidentalmente a chutara para debaixo da cama.

Fechando os olhos, Isabella conteve a respiração por um momento, logo a soltou lentamente.

— Paciência, — ela murmurou, e abriu a bolsa enquanto ficava de pé. Colocando a bolsa na cama, Isabella tirou a primeira coisa que tocou. Era um vestido verde escuro, um de seus favoritos. Seguiu-lhe um vestido vermelho; outro de seus favoritos. Uma camisa íntima, em seguida outra. Finalmente, sua mão tirou uma escova. Isabella virou a bolsa, esvaziando o resto do conteúdo sobre a cama e suspirou quando vários artigos se amontoaram, incluindo um par de seus melhores cintos, meias, tiaras, luvas, e uma bolsa menor, que continha as jóias de sua mãe.

Isabella olhou os artigos e se sentou na cama enquanto lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Tinha pensado em tudo isso. Bem, não em tudo. Suas tapeçarias não estavam ali, mas a bolsa continha tudo o que necessitaria para vestir por pelo menos por um par de dias. Era muito mais do que tinha esperado. A maioria dos homens não teria pensado em adicionar luvas e fivelas para o cabelo. Mas Edward, tinha feito isso espontaneamente.

Sua irritação se apaziguou. Isabella se obrigou a se acalmar, então começou a tirar o vestido. Trocou de roupa e escovou seu cabelo tão rapidamente quanto consegui, logo retornou para baixo. Tinham convidados. Seus primeiros convidados. Agora tinha que mudar a primeira má impressão que dera. Se é que isso era possível.

Meninas eu amo essa bella, ela vai fazer o Edward eles vão enlouquecer juntos então! Hahaha


End file.
